Kirby: The Gemaxy Guardians
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: For the first time, Kirby and friends are going on a Vacation! Somewhere in a far off planet, full of entertainments and such. Until a crew of beings have an intention to demolish the Gems, and awaken the Ultimate Threat. That would terrorize the planet, and maybe the whole Gamble Galaxy. Warning- TOO MANY OC's
1. Intro

**Kirby: The Gemaxy Guardians**

**Intro**

**-...-**

_... Hello!_

_Glad that someone came to hear one of my spectacular narratives!_

_So... I'm going to tell you about the Gemaxy Gems._

_Somewhere around the Past... a being have discovered the Gems with just his wits and a shovel._

_He excavated for days, until a week he created a gigantic Chasm._

_And deep within the Chasm, is where the being found the Gemaxy Gems._

_Well, long time ago, the Ancients have disseminated about the Gems, but in a difficult, riddling kind of way._

_But no, ohohoho!_

_This being have the wits to fix that out!_

_Smart fellow he was..._

_But that's not the point, isn't?_

_Although the being have found the Gems, he must find the Guardians as well._

_Each and every Guardian must have an equivalent aura, an unique personality, and a vital lesson to learn for themselves. At least the Gems were safe in a Museum, and they've enough time to locate the Guardians._

_But... this time, they're all wrong about that._

_Especially when a malicious threat was intending to demolish them into shattered pieces._

**-...-**

Somewhere upon a planet, there's a hidden fortress, where no one have set eyes on. At home base, there's a lone figure, gazing at some depiction.

That shows thirteen Gems, transforming as one.

And another one, that's left behind.

Because it's vile and baleful, not pure and helpful.

"Is this how my father felt?" the being asked to itself. "When you have ultimate power, just upon your bare hands?"

Another being spoke up. "Yes, yes. Having ultimate power is what everyone want, is it not?"

"Of course, but I don't want the Gemaxy Gems. They only do things when necessary, it's like they're strict with themselves!" protested the first being, still staring at the depiction.

"I want the malevolent Gem, so carefree and hands every desire that you want," declared the first being, snickering in satisfaction.

The two beings were not alone, as several more figures have encircled them, each crouched down and staring at the leader and stranger.

"It's a splendid thing that we have someone useful as you. Now our deal and plan will be complete," the first being said with a sly grin.

"What's the plan, anyway?" asked one of the other figures.

"... To awake the malignant Gem by seizing three _Half Gifted/Half Doomed Souls_," declared the Leader, smiling sinisterly.

The other figures broke into incredulous mutterings.

"Are you serious?" objected one of the figures. "How are we goin' to find three scarce Souls, that are both Gifted and Doomed?"

"They could be anywhere! There's trillions of inhabitants around Gamble Galaxy!" notified another figure, skeptical of the Leader's intention.

"Silence, my allies!" demanded the Leader, with a serious expression. "Why do you think we have a Stranger in our territory? It's because he knows a fellow who's a Gifted/Doomed Soul, and has two more identical friends as well, with him."

"Definitely, I do have knowledge about where they're. In fact, they're arriving in this planet any moment, now," informed the Stranger solemnly.

The other figures muttered in disbelief again, until the Leader silenced them with a significant announcement.

"Quiet down, my companions, for I have declared about our plan. We'll go and locate these three Souls, with the guide of our new acquaintance, we'll awaken the _Jeremejevite of Big Bang_, once and for all!"

"Our title will be so noctorious, that we'll be new Dictators, of not just this pathetic Planet, but all of Gamble Galaxy!" cackled the Leader, intimidatingly.

"B-But is it safe?" asked one of the figures, unsure about the plan.

"Not to worry, it _ain't_ safe at all. Well, not to the ones who oppose me, anyway. While our plan is going smoothly, we shall rule the Galaxy, with no one to stop us!" elucidated the Leader, while cackling.

Everyone else followed her, all cackling maliciously with her. Their sinful laughters echoed ceaselessly around the fortress, until they all (epxect the Stranger) chanted vociferously.

"Or our designation isn't the **Chasm Clique**!"

They all cheered triumphantly, but there's another figure, witnessing the whole event.

"This ain't a delightful purpose, at all," whispered the lone figure, with anxious eyes gazing at the other beings.

-End of Intro-

**Finally... a narrative that I really brainstormed on, not like TBBPE. :P**

**I bet people would be gobsmacked about this, I'm just thirteen. Who's birthday gonna be in the Last Day of School.**

**So? Is anyone interested of this narrative?**

**I've got the Gemaxy by mixing the words Gem and Galaxy.**

**One last thing, mostly all of the oc's are all of Kirby series, so go to Kirby Wiki if you don't know the species.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Prolouge, part I

**Kirby: The Gemaxy Guardians**

**Epilouge 1**

**-...-**

_"I found it! I found it! Just like the Ancients have said!" squealed the Madoo in a joyful tone. What he have found are such valuable Gems, each are crucial by their extraordinary authority. Yet, they don't work. "Why don't they work?" questioned the Madoo in bewilderment._

_He felt anger boiling up from his mind, all of this for nothing? Wait. The Gems. They're speaking to him. The Madoo stared at the Gems in marvelment. "What is it?" he spoke. "Why won't you work for me?"_

_The Gems seem to give him one answer, as their glowing appearance were slowly faltering. __**"Find our true selves... find us. The aura will show you the way. The answer is within their hearts."**__ Then they stopped glowing. Their pleads cannot be heard anymore. The Madoo just stared at the Gems in astonishment._

_**Zadoo and the Gemaxy Gems**_

**-...-**

It all started in Kirby's house, where the Pink Puffball was dozing of all day in his comfortable, little bed. This is Dreamland after all! Sigh... what a lazy, peaceful day today, nothing could ever wreck this relaxing moment. Until now...

"Kirby!"

Kirby was surprizingly startled by a familiar friend's voice, and almost plummeted down to the floor. Kirby got irritated and a bit enraged as well. _"Sigh... why do they have to necessitate me? I was having a tremendous Dream today!"_

Kirby groaned in defeat. _"Oh well... it's my destiny, and they're my friends. I should be a bit more energetic!" _Kirby started to rouse, and paced from his home to his friends.

**-...-**

_**Dreamland (or Pupupuland)**_

_**10:00am Morning**_

"Kirby! There you are! Someone wanted to meet you."

Kirby scampered towards his friend and spoke in bewilderment. "Who wanted to meet me Fumu?"

The girl named Fumu clarified to him. "Well, we should go to King Dedede's Castle... **she's** actually in the TV Screen, chatting to Dedede. I think she knows you, Dedede and 2 others as well."

_"Someone who knows me? Is it..." _Kirby mused as he blushed. _"__**her**__?"_

**-...-**

_**King Dedede's Throne**_

_**10:10am Morning**_

"Uh... who's this Sire?" marveled a familiar Snail, as he stared at the Girl in the screen with curiosity.

Dedede explicate to Escargoon. "An old friend of ours. We revived this Girl's planet from those Dark Matters."

Escargoon's head tilted in confusion. "Sire. You're perplexing me by one thing... what do you mean by _'An old friend of __**ours**__'_?"

Dedede sighed in hesitation. "It's private and incredulous to explain. You'll... find out sooner or later."

"Excuse me to interrupt your conversation, but I must confide Dedede about my invitation."

Dedede gazed back to the sceen in determination. "Yes, of course. So, what is your invitation to? Is your planet in peril again? Are the Dark Matter are purposing a sinful intention?"

The Girl giggled, then laughed noisily. "Oh Dedede! You're so amusing in every way! There's nothing iniquitous going on today!"

Both Dedede and Escargoon openmouthed in astonishment and in bewilderment. "What?"

The Girl chirped in enthusiasm. "I was just wondering... since you and Kirby must be bored or tired, by saving the world. Why won't we have a Vacation? Me and the Fairy Queen have already arranged the preperations, all we need is friends to join us!"

Dedede flushed as he stammered. "I-Is the Fairy Queen joining with us?"

The Girl smirked by Dedede's face, which is redder than a Maximum Tomato. "Tehehe... definitely. The Queen will explode in blissfulness to see you."

Dedede shouted in anger, as his face flushed even more. "At least you're in love with Kirby!"

The Girl blushed crimson red, as she argued in rage. "Don't even distribute about me and Kirby! Sure, I did kiss him when he rescued Ripple Star. However, it was for a reason!"

As Dedede and the Girl were bickering about their love relationships, Escargoon groaned in irritation. "They're acting like Five-year olds. Am I the only one who never had a conflict? Especially, that involves about a serious relationship? They're both too early to be mature adults!"

On the other hand, a familiar Knight and his two comerades, were eavesdropping their discussion. In that same door where they always eavesdrop Dedede, if its significant or cautious. Meta Knight chuckled by their trivial arguement. "Sigh, love can slash harder than a sword, but they'll get over it."

"So, they're going on a Vacation?" inquired Blade in wonderment. "Will Dedede invite us as well?"

Sword chimed in anxiously. "Yeah! If we do go, won't Dreamland be insecured? Anything could happen in this area!"

Meta Knight explained to his comerades flatly. "I'm very confident that nothing will happen in Dreamland at all. If it does, well it looks like its another adventure for us to rescue."

Blade and Sword both paused for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good."

**-...-**

_**The Hallways of King Dedede's Castle**_

_**10:10am Morning**_

"Fumu! Kirby!"

The two turned around, and distingished Bun and a familiar girl with a paintbrush. As Bun and the Girl zoomed to them, Bun justified them about an invitation. "Sorry. Is just that this girl said that she was invited to some Vacation. Also, she said that her invitation told her to arrive at Dedede's Castle."

Fumu observed the girl suspiciously and in curiosity, while Kirby went wide-eyed in astonishment. The girl stared at Kirby in shock as well.

Kirby spoke first. "_**Adeleine**_? Is it really you?"

Adeleine uttered in delight. "Kirby! I haven't seen you for a while!"

They both embraced each other, pleased to finally visit each other. Nonetheless, Fumu asked Kirby in a puzzled tone. "You guys know each other?"

Kirby and Adeleine broke the hugging moment, then Kirby described sheepishly, as he rubbed his head. "Y-Yep. Me and Adeleine had one lingering Journey, to save Ripple Star by Dark Matter."

"I'm guessing you're an ally of Kirby, am I correct? By the way, we haven't met, sorry for my childish manners. My name's Adeleine," greeted Adeleine, as she let out a hand.

Fumu let out her hand, then they both shook hands. "Fumu. My name's Fumu."

Kirby smiled, since the girls are getting along just fine. Until Bandana Dee scrambled out of nowhere, and squeaked in optimism. "Adeleine! It's you!"

Adeleine stared at Bandana Dee skeptically. "Uh? Do I know you?"

Bandana Dee gasped in astonishment. "You don't know me? But we had a huge exploration together!"

Kirby chortled as he clarified to Adeleine about Bandana Dee. "Adeleine, he's the **same** Waddle Dee that got swayed by Dark Matter."

Adeleine gasped in understandment. "So you're the same Waddle Dee that support us to find the Crystal Shards! I'm very sorry, I haven't notice you, because you seem so... _dissimilar_ than before."

Bandana Dee shook his head as an apology to Adeleine. "Don't worry. I get that a lot... strange that a Blue Bandana could alter my appearance."

"Yo, Kirby!"

All 5 turned around and noticed some identical creatures, while the creatures paced towards them.

An Owl named Coo stammered in panic. "T-There's some gigantic Spaceship coming towards here, in any moment!"

The Fish called Kine (who's in that same kind of fish bowl) swimmed swiftly around in agitation. "Aaaaah! It must be those Destroyers! We're all gonna die!"

Rick, who's a mouse, blabbered anxiously. "What happened if Nightmare, Zero, Daroach, or any other villian, are alive from the dead!? It will be catastrophic! Now they'll want revenge, and maybe destroy Dreamland into pieces!"

Pitch, Nago and two blobs nodded in fear. Kirby began to flush a little, since Chuchu is here as well. Don't forget about Gooey.

Chuchu flushed a lot as she hold Kirby's stubby arms (or hands). "Oh, Kirby! Please hold me!"

Kirby began to boil in uneasiness, feeling love and agitation by Chuchu's presence being attached to him. On the other hand, Gooey seem to notice Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword coming towards the group.

"Kirby. Dedede has informed me that some girl had offered you and him, for a Vacation. You may bring your companions, and don't worry about bringing your stuff. They've already prepared for this, instantly," notified Meta Knight earnestly.

_"It must be true then... but is it __**her**__?" _mused Kirby as he's still flushing in thought. Kirby was still musing, until Fumu shattered his thought. "Uh, Kirby? Are you okay?"

Kirby jolted in astonishment, then he stammered as his face was completely red. "Y-Yeah! I'm okay! I'm fine! I'm not thinking about my _Crush_! Just... Food! Yeah, Food!"

Fumu stared at Kirby incredulously, knowing that he's lying. But she shoved the thought off, and ignored the words he said. "Right..."

Kirby changed the subject, by responding MK's offer. "Sure. We'll all go. Yeah, let's get ready to mambo!"

**-...-**

_**The Roof of King Dedede's Castle**_

_**10:20am Morning**_

The sun was now ripe and suitable to shine splendidly to the land of Dreamland, while the sky was clear blue, like an endless ocean.

Now let's go to where the Characters are going next.

Dedede huffed and argued. "Man! What took you so long!? It's been like 10 minutes already!"

Escargoon growled, feeling disappointed. "Yeah! No one should be that late to the King!"

The others groaned in irritation, until the Spaceship had descend into the roof. The ship looked so clear, like if it was made of crystals (only the blue kind). Then, it remained steady in the ground. Until the enterance had opened by itself, and there emerged the Fairy Girl. The Fairy had approached to crowd, and squealed in thrill, since Kirby's existence was here.

The Fairy osculated Kirby, as Kirby's heart had skip-a-beat. However, Chuchu was seething in fury. She wanted to be the one giving _'that'_ to him!

The Fairy twittered in pleasure. "Oh, Kirby! I haven't seen your adorable face in such a lingering time!"

"M-Me too _**Ribbon**_. I missed you for so long." sputtered Kirby, as he's still blushing.

Ribbon shook her head, still flushing. Then she turned to the others, excited to have a first Vacation. "Let's go to the ship everyone, we mustn't waste our precious time. Our destination awaits!"

**-...-**

_**The Crystal Ship**_

_**Control Room**_

"Well, there's this one location that's really mystical and tremendously entertainable at the same time. It's called **Chasm Star**. It's famous for this gigantic crack that's right next to the Capital of Chasm Star. Plus, in the History of Chasm Star, they've found such gorgeous, yet powerful Gems. All in many colors! I heard that they control the parts of Gamble Galaxy," informed Ribbon in enthusiasm.

Inside the Crystal ship looked crystalized as well, but with many colors. Meta Knight seems interested in those Gems, then he inquired. "What are they called Miss Ribbon?"

"They're called the **Gemaxy Gems**. In the Legend, they said that each of those Gems has a Guardian. The Guardian has the same aura as the Gem, like if there equivalent to each other. Yet, they say they haven't found any of the Guardians..." answered Ribbon.

_"They haven't found any of the Guardians?" _mused Meta Knight in wonderment. _"I wonder where the Capital is, and where they've kept the Gems."_

King Dedede seems interested at the Gems as well, but for a different purpose. He intend to snatch the Gems for a humongous profit for himself. He'll be the richest King in the Galaxy, and he want the Fairy Queen to be impressed by his wealthiness. "Hey Ribbon. Why won't we go to the Capital of Chasm Star? I really want to know more... about the history of the Gemaxy Gems."

Ribbon didn't notice his suspicious behavior, so she respond his question. "Oh, you mean **Jewelpolis**? That's actually our destination! It's such a colossal metropolis, the Population is as much as the Population of Pop Star itself! They've many entertainments! An Island, a Carnival, a Stadium, a Castle, a Resort, an Lake, a Park, a Garden, a Casino... there's just so much to choose! Don't forget about the other towns in the Planet. They have entertainments of their own! Some are so disimilar of Jewelpolis, others are a bit identical of the Capital."

Then, the Fairy Queen chimed in, chatting about her opinion. "The **Chasm Museum** is where I want to go. It's really close to the **Chasm Crack**. The music, the history, the food, the entertainment, and the best of all, they displayed the **Gemaxy Gems **in there!"

Dedede blushed, and felt pleased that his '_crush_' had just told where the Gems are. He took her hand, and spoke. "I want to go there too, _**Queen Ripple**_. It's a remarkable location to be in. I bet someone want to see the Gems, right?"

Fumu responded in optimism. "I want to know about the History of the Gemaxy Gems! It seems like a once in a lifetime to experience of something that's so unique!"

Bun replied in a skeptical tone. "I... don't know, but it seems fun to me. I just hope it's not too fancy, or it will be boring."

Adeleine, Bandana Dee, Escargoon, Kine, Coo, Rick, Pitch, Nago, Gooey, Chuchu, Sword and Blade nodded in agreement, wanting to go the Chasm Museum. Meta Knight just shrugged, fine with anything.

As for Kirby, he spoke in utter determination. "If there's some yummy food in there, then I will definetly go to Chasm Museum!"

The rest of the group bursts in laughter by Kirby's comment, then the TV sceen just turned on, with a 'message from a familiar Prince'. Then the sceen showed the light blue Prince, with his crown, and with 2 familiar comerades of Meta Knight.

The backround seems like if it's nightime, countless lights, metropoliticans and visitors strolling or pacing on the boulevard, a gigantic and beautiful Fountain on the admist of the backround, which is actually a Fountain of Dreams, with a White Star Rod on top, a pasture of soft grass on the ground, and behind of it all, an exiquisite Hotel, standing proudly on the very middle.

Meta Knight marveled, feeling incredulous of what he's gazing at. "_**Jecra**_!? _**Garlude**_!? You're alive!?"

Jecra chuckled by Meta Knight's respond. "Of course we are Mety! The _**GSA**_ and _**Prince Fluff**_ has found a way to revive the Soldiers, that have been killed by the War of Nightmare!"

Garlude just smiled, finally getting to meet MK again. "We're glad to finally meet you Mety. For so long... now were back as comerades again! By the way, we're in Jewelpolis, in Chasm Star. Just having a big recreation for once. Plus, there's two others who wants to meet you guys."

Kine replied. "That's where we are going! Chasm Star, in Jewelpolis! This is becoming a bit strange, yet exciting!"

Rick inquired to Meta Knight. "Who are they?"

Meta Knight sighed gleefully. "Old allies of mine."

Coo asked the two in the sceen. "Who wanted to meet us?"

Jecra and Garlude just smiled in elation. "Them." Then, it showed _**Knuckle Joe**_ and _**Silica**_, grinning in delight.

Kirby cheered in joy. "Knuckle Joe! Silica! It's you!"

Knuckle Joe chuckled like his father. "Heh. What's up Kirby? We haven't had a fighting challenge for a while. How ya doin?"

Silica grinned in exhilaration. "We haven't visit you guys for many months, haven't we? I'm just relived that you guys are fine and in good health."

Fumu and Bun smiled in euphoria, happy to see them again. So as Kirby, jumping up and down in joy. The rest just gazed at them, with respect.

As for Prince Fluff, he's wanted to know if they're coming or not. "Ribbon, Queen Ripple, I just wanted to assure you that we are in **Imagine Inn**. So, since you're going to Jewelpolis, in Chasm Star, stay in that Hotel. My rating of that Hotel is better than any 5-star Hotel! I guess it's a 10-star Hotel, the best of the best!"

Ribbon and Queen Ripple have agreed of staying there. As for Kirby, he cheered to see Prince Fluff again as well. "Hi Prince Fluff! It's me, Kirby!"

Prince Fluff beamed in satisfaction. "I didn't knew Kirby and his pals would be here! I dare say Ribbon, I'm delighted that you've broughted a heap of visitors, including Kirby on the list! Kirby, I still thank you for saving Patch Land, although that was a while back on the past. I felt lucky that we became friends on that journey to save my home..."

Kirby smiled in jovial. "Me too Fluff. I've always meet friends along every-!"

Then Kirby's smile faded. The reason? He caught a glimpse of 2 familiar figures on the background of the screen. A **Halcandra** and a **Jester** in fact. They were scrambling and leaping on those moderate-sized buildings.

Now Kirby's face has turned from ecstatic, to despair. He felt so miserable about those 2, those devastating memories. When he had to destroy them, because he felt betrayed and wretched by what they've done to him.

He even wondered, how are they even alive?

Prince Fluff felt concerned by Kirby's odd behavior. "Are you okay? Why are you now dreary and cheerless? It's... not like you."

Kirby just responded in anxiety. "It's nothing Fluff, but did anybody noticed two figures shifting around those buildings?"

Prince Fluff seemed puzzled. "Two figures? Surely, you didn't imagine it, did you?"

Kirby blinked several times, then responds solemnly. "Of course not! I've unmistakably saw two figures shifting around those edifices!"

Everyone just stared at Kirby in perplexity.

"Well I can't see anything stirring around those buildings," objected Adeleine.

"Me too, and I have keen eyes!" concurred Coo, agreeing with Adeleine.

Everyone else say the same thing, there's nothing shifting around those edifices.

Then Prince Fluff have broken the noisy debate. "Hey! Are you guys even there, yet?"

Ribbon have almost forgotten about that, until Prince Fluff have said about it. "Oh! Let me go check!"

As Ribbon was inspecting of where they're, Bun seem to notice some light out of some door. He departed to see what's causing the light, then he stared at some gigantic window in amazement. "G-Guys? Is this **Chasm Star**?"

Fumu and a few others seem to heard Bun's question, then they leave to where he and the window was at. Then, some others notice this and take off where they're going. Last but not least, everyone but Ribbon and Kirby have depart from the Control Room, to where the gigantic window was at.

Everyone gazed at the stunning, beautiful Star, which is Chasm Star. Then everyone heard Ribbon's voice booming around the Crystal Ship.

"What you guys are gazing at is Chasm Star! It's riveting, isn't it!?"

Everyone nodded, staring at this wonderful view. In the Control Room, Kirby seem to be staring down, deliberating about what he'd seen.

The ones on the screen, seem to notice this. They scrutinize at Kirby in bewilderment, guessing he'd been daydreaming about those figures. On the other hand, Ribbon was concealing behind a door, gazing at Kirby in concern.

Ribbon departed away, pondering that Kirby was imagining things.

The screen turned off, since their tiny assignment had finished successfully.

All what's left was a pondering Kirby, musing about one issue.

_"Why are they here?"_

Which kept him repeating the same word over, and over again.

They're now going to Chasm Star, in Jewelpolis. This is just the beginning of what now awaits. The commencement of a lingering Voyage.

-End of Epilouge-

**I got to tell you. Kirby could speak from here. He's 12 in this Story. Is this an interesting story? Does it make you feel anticipated?**

**I've also altered some things here and there, mostly because the ending was woeful. And I don't want that now, I'm saving it for later.**

**One thing, every chapter would have a short story (or is it a novella?), like the one up there. About a Madoo and the Gems, okay?**

**Another thing, if anybody knows who's the two figures, then please don't spoil for the ones who don't know, okay?**

**Last thing, I'm... a bit unprepared for this lingering ride.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	3. Prolouge, part II

**Yays! Thank you PrincessLunatic64, your review have coaxed me to jot down another chapter! A gift to you! :)**

**-...-**

**Kirby: The Gemaxy Guardians**

**Epilouge 2**

**-...-**

_"Kirby!" call out a female Betamon (or Puffball) in worry._

_The younger Kirby scampered towards the Betamon, humming joyfully. "Yes, __**mommy**__?" The Betamon, who's Kirby's mother, scooped her son in her arms (or hands), in a gentle way. _

_Then she dashed, like if she's trying to get out of here. "Mom?" spoked Kirby in bewilderment. Kirby's mother didn't replied, she just kept pacing towards nowhere._

_Afterwards, Kirby's mom had spotted her Spaceship, which is what she needs to escape. But from what?_

_That's when Kirby had noticed the sky becoming dark and murky. He felt afraid of this atmosphere, it looked like those clouds were leering at him, with sinister eyes._

_Kirby's mother functioned the Spaceship, and placed Kirby in the seat. "Mommy? What's happening?" asked Kirby in fear._

_She sighed gloomily. "I'm sorry, my son. I won't be here with you for a while..."_

_Kirby was astounded. "What? Why not?"_

_She sighed again, only this time with a bit of anger. "Because __**it's **__here... but I'll give you this Warp Star."_

_She handed the Warp Star over to Kirby. Kirby gazed at the Star in awe. Until the Spaceship was starting to soar, and Kirby mewed to his mother. "Mommy! No! Please! I don't want to go without you!"_

_Kirby's mother just stared at his son blankly, just saying a plain 'Good bye' to him._

_"Noooo! Mommy!" cried Kirby, as the Spaceship dashed in the speed of light. Going somewhere, where no one could find him. The mother stared at where the Spaceship dashed to, with a blank appearance._

_A moment later, she began to holler, musing that this was a horrible purpose to do. "Kirby," she lamented, as she could still pick up Kirby's cries. Still echoeing in the ceaseless Space._

_**Kirby's Past, Part of the War of Nightmare**_

**-...-**

_**Jewelpolis Enterance**_

_**7:45pm Becoming Nightime**_

The Crystal Ship have now descend to the grassy ground, that's on top of a hill, and then the enterance opened; while the group have emerged from there and sauntered down to the ground.

"Here we are guys! Jewelpolis, where Fun is Ceaseless in every Place!" beamed Ribbon in an optimistic tone.

Everyone stared in amazement by the breathtaking Jewelpolis, every block in this Capital seems so thrilling in many ways. Although they really want to go to every entertainment, they must go to Imagine Inn first. Next, go to Chasm Museum. Afterwards, they could go to the other areas.

King Dedede caught the sight of Imagine Inn. "Hey! Isn't that the Hotel that Prince Fluff was talking about?"

Bun was the first to sprint to the Inn, his jeer seething many of Kirby's group in fury.

"Ha! Last one's a rotten Doomer!"

Everyone rushed to the Inn, hoping not to be the last one. However, we all know Dedede will be remaining to be behind.

Since, he's... you know, has his _tubbiness _at all times.

**-...-**

_**Imagine Inn Enterance**_

_**8:00pm Nightime**_

"Yowzers! This Inn is Amazing!" enthused Tiff as she kept gazing at this Imaginable View.

Frankly, this is such a riveting, opulent Inn.

The size is humongous with multi-windows across every room, the exterior walls of the Inn is made of pure white marbel, don't forget the gorgeous fountain in the admist of outside the Inn, the neatly-groomed pasture and those spotlights focusing on the Inn, and the humongous full moon shining on the city with the stars.

... Imagining it seems to blow my mind!

When Kirby and Co. started to dash to the Inn, they heard a teen girl's shriek. It was so earsplitting that it made Kirby's ears (if he has one) go POP!

Kirby complained as he covered his ears. "Ouch! This scream is making my ears go into some disorder!"

When the screams faltered, Kirby witnessed a troop of 4 Squeaks and a mouse with some gigantic sunglasses, right beside the Fountain was in.

There were all besieging a **Para Dee**, which is a female, 13-years old, has a light-pink skin than orange-red like Bandana Dee's skin, white feet, long, white wavy hair, magenta eyes, and holding a Hammer similar to a Bonkers' Hammer.

The rest of the immigrants and citizens (like Cappies, Plasma Wisps, Cupies, oc.) seem to spread out from them, staring in anticipation and others murmuring anxiously.

Kirby gazed at the Para Dee in awe, he have never seen a Para Dee before! Plus, he have seen red, orange, green, blue, light-purple, even golden Dees, but never a light-pink Dee!

What's unique about a Para Dee, they have angelic wings, and her wings are pink as her cotton candy.

The Para Dee seem to be holding the Hammer in distress, and she seems to be wavering an awful lot. "D-Don't even think of coming near to me, or I'll squash that face of yours like a pancake!"

The Mouse with Sunglasses sneered by her amusement. "Ha! How can you fight us with an injured wing like that!?"

The Para Dee grunted in pain and despair, rubbing her left-shattered wing. They both know that she'll be defeated, and then be seized by the Squeaks.

Who knows what would happen to her?

Yet, she still growled at the Squeaks, warning them that they'll be in the infirmary room; when they've ventured to take a step closer to her. A few of the Squeaks seems to be afraid, and backed away from her.

The Mouse with sunglasses bellowed sardonically. "I have enough of chatting, stop being so stubborn already and surrender, or else I'll compel you to do it! Even if it means to rupture every single segment of yours! I don't care if you're a fragile little girl! It is my duty to capture you to the **Chasm Clique**, and the **Squeak Squad**!"

The Para Dee recoil in complete horror, as she kept taking a step back by every moment. The Mouse with sunglasses seem to smirk maliciously, and took a step closer to her.

She began to panic, until she catch a sight of Kirby, and staggered to him.

She went behind Kirby, grabbing him as she stared at the Squeaks in fear. "Oh, please help me! They want to know about the **Gemaxy Gems**, so they could use it for such a revolting purpose!"

Kirby nodded at the Para Dee immediately, knowing that he's a Hero and must stop such wicked intentions. "Yes, go stay with my friends over there. I'll fight them _again_, since they always have an eye for valuable treasures."

The Para Dee gave Kirby a puzzled face. "What do you mean _'fight them __**again**__'_?"

Kirby sighed in fatigue. "Long story. Go and get some medication for that wing of yours, my allies will try to guide you to there."

The Para Dee hesitate for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go. Thanks for salvaging me from those Squeaks, I owe you a vast graditute."

Then the Para Dee kissed Kirby on the cheek as a 'thank you' to him.

Kirby smiled and flushed by this, feeling confident to defeat those Squeaks for the Para Dee.

However, Ribbon, Chuchu and Bandana Dee seemed to be seething in rage and disbelief.

On the other hand, Bandana is enraged by a disimilar reason. As the Para Dee scrambled to Kirby's allies, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Dee went to guide her to the Hospital.

Kirby was astounded to see that familiar Mouse again, yellow skin, long snout and slight frame, including those signature large ears of a Squeak.

The only difference is, his cape is all blue, so as those shades of his. Also, his nose is black instead of red.

"_**Spinni**_?" Kirby gasped in shock and bewilderment.

The Mouse noticed Kirby, then glowered at him. "So it is you, the one who wounded my _**kin's**_ spirits."

Kirby went wide-eyed in surprize. "If you're not Spinni, then-!?"

The Mouse interjected Kirby's responce, and snarled in odium. "I'm actually Spinni's _twin brother_, _**Scurry**_! Since you have harmed my innoncent, younger brother, I have a lingering vengeance to _**obliterate **_you!"

**-...-**

_**First Battle- Kirby vs Scurry**_

_**8:35pm**_

In the field, where the Fountain is in the admist of it, the grass spotted with tiny petunias, the fresh, windy air, whooshing around the area, and the gigantic Inn is always viewed on the backround of this crusade, is where the two will be in confliction.

The stars flickered in anticipation, and the colossal full moon was patiently watching them, while glowing brightly.

Kirby and Scurry stared at each other in tension and anticipation, waiting to see who'll make the first move. The Animal Friends were agitated, hoping Kirby will be okay. Adeleine was sweating, alarmed of what will happen when this is over. As for Ribbon, she didn't want her _soulmate_ to be in peril, so she decided to help him.

Ribbon affirmed with audacity. "Kirby! I want to support you for this battle, you can't do this on your own!"

Kirby flushed and smiled sweetly. "That will be such a satisfactoring help. Sure, I'll _love_ for you to aid me."

That comment actually made Chuchu furious.

The Battle starts now!

-...-

_**Jew Hospital**_

_**8:40pm**_

"Oh! What happened to her?"

King Dedede informed that there was some Mouse who was abusing her about those Gemaxy Gems, which made a Nurse Bouncy very appalled.

This Bouncy has a more reddish skin like if she has some hazardous rash, and a Nurse's Hat than a Bow.

"Okay, I'll go notify this do the Doctor and the GSA Police as well," replied the Bouncy as she bounced across the hallways.

As you know, we're in a Hospital. Same white walls, same white, marble floors, same ceiling lights that you see in many Hospitals and definetly, those same busy Nurses and Doctors.

Bandana Dee was stamping his foot rapidly, as he inquired anxiously. "When would the girl get some special treatment? Her wing seems to be worse than before."

Bandana Dee was right about that, her wing looked grotesque with blood and bended in the wrong position. She was carried by Dedede, and she was moaning some strange words. "W-What is this?"

"I'm guessing she needs therapy treatment as well. She might have lost too much blood," informed Meta Knight as his eyes turned green, deep in thought.

"WHO NEEDS SOME MEDICATION!?" screeched a Mossy as he trudged to the group.

This Mossy has sickly green fur, a stethoscope, a head mirror on its forehead, and a pair of some of the most outrageous glasses that the group has ever seen.

All three cringed at the Mossy's appearance, they've must mistaken him as some bizzarely scientist.

"Uh...? I think you've went to the wrong building Mister... um?" sputtered King Dedede, until the wild Mossy interrupts his objection.

The Mossy stared at him with intense eyes and scowled at him. "THAT'S NOT MISTER, YOU INSOLENT, FAT PENGUIN! IT'S _**DOCTOR MOSSLER**_ TO YOU! ALSO, I'M A DOCTOR, NOT A SCIENTIST! WHY IN THE ANCIENTS DO YOU THINK I'M IN THE WRONG BUILDING!?"

"... Fat penguin!?" growled Dedede in disbelief.

_"I rather not even think about this..." _mused Meta Knight, feeling a bit humiliated by this trivial matter.

"I'm sorry what the King of Pop Star have said to you, but we need your support for this poor girl," apologized Bandana Dee, as King Dedede huffed and thereafter, he flaunts the wounded Para Dee to Dr. Mossler.

Dr. Mossler examined the girl with diligence. "AH! A Para Dee! This girl is extremely rare indeed, not just because it's a Para Dee, because this one has a light-pink fur (or skin)!"

"We really need your talent to aid for her-!" entreated Bandana Dee, until Dr. Mossler interrupts for a second time.

"NO worries! I have enough details of why I must heal her. You just can't lose something that's so vital! Not just for me, but for you my fellow, as well," empathized Dr. Mossler, as Bandana Dee flushed and stammered many bewildering things.

Then Dr. Mossler paced like a turtle to his infirmary room. "FOLLOW ME!" While the group just sauntered and followed him.

**-...-**

_**Imagine Inn Enterance**_

_**9:00pm**_

_**Hero (or Heroes)**_

_Kirby- Powers: Inhale, Spit out, Copy Ability, or Star Rod (if necessary)._

_Ribbon- Powers: Fly, Bounce, Fairy Beam, or Crystal Gun (if necessary)._

_**Boss (Mid-Bosses or Bosses)**_

_Scurry- Powers: ?_

START!

"Okay Kirby, let's be viligant about this. Who knows what scheme this rodent has," cautioned Ribbon, as she was right beside Kirby.

Kirby nodded, agreeing immediately about her warning. As for Scurry, he ambushed the two when they were confering for a moment.

"Take this!" snarled Scurry, as he flings those same shuriken at Kirby. As Kirby was going to use inhale, the shurikens surprizingly twists in the opposite direction.

Which made both Kirby and Ribbon nonplussed, until the shurikens dashed to the two in unstoppable acceleration. They were both now yelping in panic, as they were sprinting as fast as they could, and the shurikens following their tracks.

"Ha! It's incredulous to escape from those shurikens that _**Smartie **_have fabricated! They're convinced to follow you, until you're sliced by them!" cackled Scurry in triumph, as Kirby's other allies were devistated by his response.

Eventually, Kirby always have some intention to revive these situations, and now he had found his solution.

Kirby paced a bit closer to Ribbon, until they could feel their skins almost touching each other.

Ribbon flushed anxiously, by her lover being so near to her skin. "Ribbon! I've got an idea!" panted Kirby in optimism.

Then Kirby murmured to Ribbon about his plan, which made Ribbon cracked a confident grin as Kirby ends his murmurs.

Furthermore, they both split into contrary directions. Which made the one shuriken go to Kirby's trail, and the other to Ribbon's trail.

"What?" bemused Scurry by their little strategy.

The two heroes zoomed to reversed ways, then now to each other. Afterwards, they both jumped as high as possible, and the shurikens accidently crashed to each other.

Now the shurikens are nothing but worthless trash, giving the Heroes the taste of victory. Nonetheless, Scurry scowled and cursed, his appetite growing for flesh and gore in his paws.

Then, Scurry twirled and twirled, until he transformed into a blue tornado. "Take this! TORNADO TURBO!" Now he's scrambling towards the two.

"I got this," reassured Kirby without concern, as he used _inhale_.

Scurry facepalmed himself, as he mused. _"Oh, I forgot about that."_ Then Kirby forcefully swallowed him in his mouth.

"_Ew!_ Please, let me out! I feel like if I'm being digested in here! _Ack!_" pleaded Scurry with apprehension, which he's inside of Kirby.

In respond, Kirby spit out him from his mouth, which Scurry is now out from him; but covered in his saliva, and groaning in pain and disgust.

Although Scurry regained consiousness, he's now encircled by Kirby and his companions, who's staring at him in exasperation, upsetness and antipathiness by his malicious concept.

"You scheming, sneaky mouse! How awful of you to harm that young Para Dee and our friends!" bellowed Queen Ripple.

Scurry panted and recoil, it's inconceivable to fight all of Kirby's allies, now he's sweating in rout while laying on the soft grass.

"Hey... What should we do to this _'__**Scurry**__' _anyway?" inquired Sword in befuddlement.

"We should wait until the GSA Police is here, since Meta Knight and the others might have notified them. Which they better punish this sadistic, evil rodent," informed Fumu solemnly.

Scurry seems to be in a heap of misfortune, while Kirby's companions seem to be discussing of what to do with him.

As for Kirby himself, he seem to be gazing at him with not just resentment, but with grief as well.

"... Why didn't you terminate me, when you had the chance to do it?" asked Scurry skeptically.

"It's just... I've defeated many villans, some might had a devistating past, others were used to be friends of mine, and a few choose themselves to be noctorious," lamented Kirby, as he stared at his old Warp Star woefully in one of his stubby hands.

Scurry stared at Kirby in surprize, but then shook his sorrowful responce off from his thoughts.

Subsequently, Scurry quietly and struggled to stand up from the fluffy grass.

Moreover, he gave a medolic whistle to the area.

Astonishingly, a gigantic stampede of Squeaks had just came out of nowhere, and zoomed to Scurry. The countless of Squeaks conveyed Scurry reverently, as Kirby's allies noticed that Scurry is escaping by the Squeaks.

"He's going away!" shrieked Escargoon.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" demanded Coo, as he and the Animal Friends dashed to the swarm of Squeaks.

Ribbon stared at Kirby in concern, as she went beside to him. "Kirby? What's wrong?"

Kirby gazed at the petunias on the soft pasture, as he muttered stoically. "Let them go."

Everyone was astounded, then Kirby screamed, mixed with ire and woe. "I said, LET THEM GO!"

They all flinch in fear and anxiety, immediately obeying his command.

Even Scurry and the Squeaks went wide-eyed by his demand. "How... witless of you to set us free, but I owe you," uttured Scurry, with a surprizing tinge of sympathy in his voice.

Then, he toss a Ruby, red Key to Kirby. Kirby caught the gorgeous Key in his stubby hands, and gazed at it awefully, then stared back to Scurry.

"Don't think that were now friends. I'm still going to assasinate you, because you've already harmed my brother," scowled Scurry flatly, as he gave that tremendous whistling again to the Squeaks.

The Squeaks noticed the whistle, and then paced back to nowhere, until they're out of the horizon.

Kirby's friends stared at him anxiously, even taking some steps back because Kirby might be hazardous right now.

Strangely, a lone, crystal blue Butterfly fluttered and descend on top of Kirby's head. Making Kirby to calm down, while he wailed up a few tears.

It's like if the Butterfly was empathizing him.

-End of Epilouge 2-

**I'm proud of this Story. How come no one thought to make a Para Dee?**

**There's Paragoombas, Paratroopas, Parakoopas. So why not a Para Dee? **

**Bandana Dee is in loooove~ Bandana Dee! You can't just go smoothing her until you get to know her!**

**Ohhhh myyyyy N-O-V-A... the Squeak Squad and the Chasm Clique are workin' together...**

**And Scurry is Spinni's older, twin brother. O.O**

**So what do you think of my oc's? Like Dr. Mossler, or that Bouncy Nurse, or the Para Dee, or Scurry?**

**One thing, every small, trivial object would be a big, vital something.**

**And there's where I want to put the sorrow in for Kirby, not epilouge 1.**

**Four oc's in just ONE chapter! See? I have so many oc's, that I need to create a planet for them (which is why I've created Chasm Star for).**

**One very significant announcement to tell you guys, I've already done like, 6 chapters already. Plus another one because I'm workin' at it. And one of them is loooong (I guess). **

**I'm putting one at a time (or a day), unless I get sluggish.**

**But more reviews would sure perk me up!**

**Read and Review! ^_^**


	4. Prolouge, part III

**Kirby: The Gemaxy Guardians**

**Epilouge Part 3**

**-...-**

_"W-Whoa! Help! I can't hold it much longer!" yelped a Female Halcandran, who's holding a rope, which 3 or 6 allies of her are pulling with all of their might on the other end of the rope. The Halcandran was struggling to grasp the rope, her hands seems to slip slowly by a moment._

_"Don't worry __**Lora**__! You're almost there!" shouted a Pink Puffball, who's seem to be 16 years old, and in his Whip form._

_The Puffball and his other companions intend to bring the Halcandran named Lora back to the Maglev Train, where she would be safe. They're riding on a train, in fact, a Train that's crossing Time._

_The situation is, there's a swarm of mutated Doomers all surrounding the Train, when they're traveling time. One of the Mutated Doomers are intending to slice the rope in half, with it's two long, sharp and fierce fangs from it's mouth. _

_When the Doomer slashed the rope in half, Lora screamed in horror, as she was plummeting down to her doom._

_"LORA!" her allies shouted dreadfully, as the young teenage Halcandran dropped down to some glowing blue aurora, which encloses the Train. Moreover, she just vanished when she felt contact with the mystic aura, and her body have divided into tiny, sparkly and blueish particles._

_What happened to the Halcandran? No one knows, but the Pink Puffball believed that she wasn't dead, but in a different place and time. He could be right... _

_"What should we do? You know __**Nova**__ is going to be hysterical with grief and anger, that her BFFL is... gone," said an Onion-like Boy, with a Scythe in one of his hands._

_The Puffball sighed with letharginess. "I don't know, __**Gill**__. I'm just wondering if we can hold on from her shouting at us for weeks," replied the Pink Puffball in anxiety, as they closed the enterance of the train, and then fight vigorously against those mutated Doomers._

_**The Fallen Halcandran and The Train of Time**_

**-...-**

_**Jew Hospital**_

_**9:30pm**_

"Ooooh... Where am I?" groaned the Para Dee in bewilderment, turning her head around, left to right, back and forth.

She noticed that she's laying on a soft, white bed, with Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Dee, each sitting on a Morris chair in the right. The Door was on the right as well, near to where King Dedede was.

The room had whitish wall, floor and ceiling. There's a nice ceiling fan with flashing lights, giving a soothing wind on her phiz.

A giant window on her left, giving an amazing sight of outside Jewelpolis. Right beside her and the bed, was a mini drawer with a lamp and clock on top.

King Dedede seems to be the only one who's dozing for a while, but the other 2 are contemplating at her, with opposite expressions.

Meta Knight seems to be in a bit of concern, but still confident that she was fine. As for Bandana Dee, he seems to be flushing a lot and staring at her dreamily.

"Well, you seem to be in a robust condition. How astonishing that you've mend yourself this instantly," uttured Meta Knight, a bit of a shocked mien.

"I don't know that I could recover this swiftly as well, Mister," replied the Para Dee ingenously, as she slowly stand up from her fluffy pillow. "By the way, we haven't even introduced ourselves, I'm _**Penda**_."

"I'm Meta Knight," responded Meta Knight. Penda went wide-eyed by his respond, until Bandana chimed in to present himself to Penda.

"My name's Bandana Dee, but you can call me Bandy or Ban or-!" stammered Bandana Dee mercurially, until Meta Knight murmured to him, saying "Don't jumble things up or you'll lose your girl".

Penda was still a bit wide-eyed, but then she giggled in a child-like way. "Hehehe, you are one humorous Dee, I like your amusing behavior."

"Really-!? Oh, I mean thanks," sputtured Bandana Dee, flushing crimson red.

Penda slowly got off from the bed, and sauntered to the gigantic window, giving a view of some parts of Jewelpolis, including the stunning Imagine Inn and the field where the exquisite fountain was in the admist of it.

"Who was that Pink Puffball who saved me, anyway?" asked Penda to Meta Knight and Bandana Dee, as she was gazing at the spectacular view.

Humorously, King Dedede randomly sleep-respond the answer, as he was swinging his Hammer rapidly. "THAT'S KIRBY, I'LL GET YOU PINK PUFF MENACE-!"

After this, he went back to snoring again, and halted his Hammer swings.

"Kirby? You mean _**'THE KIRBY'**_!?" squealed Penda enthusiasticly, as she twists her head to gaze at the three. "I can't believe it! The Happy Go-lucky Hero was the one who retrieve me from the Squeaks! No wonder he said that he had to fight them _again_!"

Penda paced left to right, then in circles, feeling both anxious and thrilled. "Oh! I've got to be with him! Maybe he's going on an unexpected voyage, for NOVA's sake! I must be prepared! I really want to be in Kirby's historic Journeys!"

"HOLD UP! YOU CAN'T JUST GO ON SOME VIGOROUS ADVENTURE MY DEAR! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN RESTING FOR LESS THAN AN HOUR! THAT'S JUST... AMAZING OF YOU!" ranted Dr. Mossler, as he came in the room with the same Bouncy nurse, from earlier. Also, his shouts have alarmed King Dedede, and maybe some patients close by as well.

_"That's just insane of him. Maybe King Dedede was right about him being in the wrong edifice," _mused Meta Knight dumfoundly, but Penda perked up.

"Really Doctor? I could go, already? asked Penda, shocked yet exultant by his remark.

"OF COURSE MY DEAR! YOU'VE TOUCHED MY HEART BY BEING SO HASTY AND ADVENTUREFUL! NOW THAT'S A PERSON THAT HAS THE STRENGTH OF A WOLFWRATH!" ranted Dr. Mossler optimistically.

"Frankly, we're having a first vacation, so there be no journey for today," replied Meta Knight canidly.

"It's fine! Only if Kirby is there with you guys!" responded Penda stimulatingly.

"BUT FIRST!" shouted Dr. Mossler strictly. "Where are you going?"

"To the Chasm Museum," informed King Dedede simply, yawning while he's sitting on the Morris chair.

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO THERE IN STYLE!" ranted Dr. Mossler, with a booming voice. "NURSE LANCY! PLEASE GO AND CALL THE STUNNING COMEOLOGIST, WHILE I'LL GO GET THE LIMOUSINE DRIVER!"

"It's Nurse _**Bancy**_, Doctor," informed the Bouncy, while staring at Dr. Mossler in disbelief.

"OH! MY MISTAKES! OK, NURSE NANCY! GO AND GET THE COMEOLOGIST, RIGHT NOW!" demanded Dr. Mossler, as he paced like a snail to call the Limousine Driver.

Nurce Bancy just sighed in fatigue, muttering some words as she bounced to call the Comeologist.

**-...-**

_**Inside of Imagine Inn**_

_**9:45pm**_

_"I wonder what's taking the GSA Police so long?" _mused Fumu bafflingly.

Finally, they're in the interior of Imagine Inn. Moreover, the indoors of Imagine Inn looks so... imaginable. As luxurious as the exterior of the Inn.

In where they have to sign in to stay here, there was a couple of white Armchairs, some with white Ottomans, two large, blue three-cushioned Couches, one on the left, the other on the right, and a long-wide, glassy Coffee table in the middle.

The ceiling and wall are marble white with some gold scales, and the carpet had an elegant blue color, also stamped with a picture of a White Star symbol with Crystal Clear Tears on the sides. Also, there's a couple of ether ceiling lights, lavishing the room with a boost of affluentness.

The back are some gold Revolving doors, where Kirby and co. have went to come inside of Imagine Inn. On the front, a long Hotel Desk and three beings who looks identical like Lololo and Lalala, who are the managers.

"Huh? You look just like Lololo and Lalala!" informed Bun, with a flummox phiz.

"So, you know them?" inquired a Green Lola-like fellow, not shocked at all.

"You must be Bun! The girl in a ponytail must be Fumu, correct?" asked a Yellow Lola-like girl with a Yellow bow, giving a jovial stare at the group.

"That's Kirby! The Hero of Dreamland!" squealed an Orange Lola-like child with enthusiasm, as she was pointing at the pink Puffball. She also have a Hibiscus flower, on her left side of her head.

"Welcome to Imagine Inn! I'm _**Lelele**_!" welcomed the Yellow one with kindness.

"I'm _**Lululu**_," informed the Green one flatly.

"And I'm _**Lilili**_! The youngest of the 5!" beamed the Orange one with the voice of a little girl.

The group greeted back politely, as Queen Ripple and Escargoon went to the three Lolas, asking for a room to remain in.

While the rest of the group just kept sitting on the Armchairs and Couches, waiting patiently for the Fairy Queen and the Snail to sign up for a room.

As time swifted by, Ribbon asked Kirby this, while grinning and flushing at the same time. "So? What's my reward? For supporting you when we were battling Scurry."

"Oh! You're right, I've forgotten about that... let me lend it to you right now," responded Kirby anxiously, while he slowly embrace Ribbon affectionally.

However, Ribbon was very disappointed, she wanted Kirby to kiss her in the lips, even one teeny tiny kiss would make her become overjoyed.

On the other hand, Chuchu was boiling in rage everytime when Kirby gives affection to Ribbon, instead of her.

After that had happened, a crew of beings noisily came in the Hotel, intending to get themselves a room as well.

Lilili went wide-eyed in astonishment, when she witnessed the crew coming towards them. "Oh my gosh! You're the **Star-Strikers**!"

"Who?" asked Rick, with a nonplussed phiz.

"Please tell me that you're joking, you puzzled mouse," mumbled Lululu, as he raised an eyebrow.

"They're the Star-Strikers! They're the 5 who are famous by their music and dance moves, including the Victory Dance!" informed Lelele, feeling enjoyable by their presence. "There's _**Monkers**_, _**Jaiyu**_, _**Birdana**_, _**Talky**_ and the Leader, _**Kiaba**_!"

Monkers is a Bonkers, with black pants, white shirt, black armor, white gloves, white sneakers, and peachy-like skin. He's 16 years old and a male.

Jaiyu is a Waiu, wearing a red ninja garb, leafy-green shoes, greenish eyes, and newborn baby pink hands. He's 15 years old and a male as well.

Birdana is a Birdon, dark blue with electric battery blue wing tips, violet mohawk, violet eyes, dark purple feet, and a light blue beret, instead of a brown pilot cap. She's 16 years old and a female.

Talky is a Walky, looks just like a Walky, except for the purple feet. He's 15 years old and a male.

Last but not least, Kiaba. Kirby and Co. were very gobsmacked by her appearance, especially Kirby.

Kiaba looks just like Kirby, but with light purple skin, violet shoes, long, violet, wild hair, 17 years old, and she's a female.

Nevertheless, the eyes are so equivalent to her's and Kirby's, both ocean blue.

"You kinda look like me," informed Kirby in disbelief to Kiaba.

"Hah! You're right! Maybe one of us is a Doppelganger!" replied Kiaba, as she chortled crazily, which made her drop down to the floor, while banging the carpet with her stubby hands.

Looks like Kiaba is insane, like Dr. Mossler.

"You must be some clone to destroy Kirby! Like that Mouse with large, blue shades!" shouted Fumu, as she swiftly scooped Kirby, protectively away from Kiaba.

"A clone?" inquired Kiaba in a bolt from the blue, as she got up from the rich-blue carpet. "I don't want to harm him! I've only met him for a couple of seconds!"

"Hey! Stop talking about awful rumors to Kiaba!" shouted Talky, being protective to Kiaba, while he stands between her and Fumu with Kirby.

Then Kiaba's other companions seem to be beside her, supporting her from this situation.

"You're being too agitated, next time you'll be yapping that everyone is some Demon Beast. Why can't you be carefree for once?" indicated Jaiyu sternly.

"I'm with you," replied Bun, until Fumu gave him an upset glare.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I've thought that you were a suspicious fiend," apologized Fumu skeptically, as she slowly let Kirby go from her grip.

After that, Kirby and Kiaba seemed to be in eye contact at each other for a lingering time, mixed with astonishment and uncertainess.

Monkers went to get a room for the crew, while the rest were sitting on one of the couches, gazing at Kiaba in concern. Not just that, but Kirby's allies were staring at Kirby anxiously as well.

Finally, Kiaba wrecked the eerie muteness. "So? What's your favorite food?"

"Uh? It either could be Watermelons or Maximum Tomatoes," responded Kirby politely.

Kiaba smiled warmly. "Those are my favorite foods as well."

"Heh, I guess we're like Peers, minus the age, but still so similar to each other," acknowledged Kirby, making Kiaba chuckle a little.

"Hey guys! We're done signing up!" informed Escargoon, as the Kirby's group sauntered towards him and Queen Ripple.

"Right now, we must be prepared to go to the Chasm Museum," abreasted Queen Ripple. "I guess we must vary ourselves into much stunning uniforms, we can't just go around there like this!"

The group nodded in agreement, yet Kirby ain't thrilled about putting uniforms on himself. Therefore, the group dashed to their rooms to get prepared for this night.

Kiaba waved at Kirby, with a euphoric mien. "Bye Kirby! Have fun!"

Kirby waved back, as he smiled joyfully. "Bye Kiaba! I hope I could meet you sometime!"

**-...-**

_**Ruby Street**_

_**10:00pm**_

"Ooooh! This is so much fun!" shrilled Penda enthusiasticly. Outside from Jew Hospital, that's where they're.

The street that they're in is Ruby Street, where a black limousine is waiting out from the enterance of Jew Hospital.

Outside in Ruby Street seems magnificent, the full moon was even more colossal than last time, glowing luminously with the stars.

There's settlers, visitors and metropoliticans, strolling on the lanes or sideways. Linden Oak trees between buildings and streets, mini spotlights beside the sideways, and superb constructions and adobes, are in most of the blocks the group have witnessed.

The group are actually on the sidewalks, while Dr. Mossler, Nurse Bancy, and the Comeologist were on the the concrete stairways.

As for what the group are wearing, Penda was wearing a Silver Tiara, with some pink crystals in it, makeup as well, with light pink blushes, and her eyelashes were extensionally transformed with more gorgeous ones.

Bandana Dee was now wearing a Top Hat instead of a Bandana, a blue Cape and a blue Bowtie on his chest.

Meta Knight was also wearing a Top Hat, a black Cape and a black Bowtie in his chest as well.

Last but not least, King Dedede, he's wearing a Tuxedo with a red Bowtie and using a Walking Stick, because he gets exhausted easily.

"_Oh mon_! You guys look so _belle_, _oui_?" commented a female, gorgeous Cappy, who's the Comeologist, and speaking a French accent. The Cappy had some red lipstick put around her lips, wearing a red Jessica Rabbit Suit, her eyebrows extended into exisiquite ones, her eyes silverish-gray, her skin yellow and had some Long, silver hoop earrings.

"Why thank you, _**Fasha**_," replied Penda, with a grateful mien, as the group went inside the limousine.

Dr. Mossler, Nurse Bancy and Fasha shouted a genial responce, as she group were ready to go to the Chasm Museum. "Goodbye!"

"Well you better get going, for your _spectaculaire parti_," stated Fasha, as she grinned slyly. "It's going to be one _spécial __nuit_, for you _gars_."

-End of Epilouge 3-

**Yay... I just love this Story. Oh... did I tell you guys and gals that I have Autism?**

**Talky is one of the best names I've thought of! I've got it from a Walky Talky, get it? XD**

**I've almost forgot about Birdana's feet color! D:**

**9 more oc's in this chapter! That makes 15 in just 3 chapters. (No wonder my wits are rushing like flowing water)**

**Also, some short stories are sneak peaks for another, tempting Narrative I'll do in the later future.**

**The Star-Strikers are also another clue for another Narrative (not the one of the Fallen Halcandra), and what do you guys think about them? Who's your favorite Star-Striker?**

**Pssst... Kiaba is one oc you should keep an eye on. And If anyone know who Kiaba is... tell me privately.**

**Folks, what do you think of Fasha? She's always a sly fox, I tell you. French talking is awesome, maybe I'll learn something from it.**

**Please Read and Review! :D**


	5. Prolouge, part IV

**I say you should put the Fountains of Dreams (The Melee song)... when Ribbon says the Fountain of Dreams. For the rest (except the short story that starts in the beginning), you may put Line Kleine Hachtmusk from Mozart or just whatever you guys want.**

**Also, this novella I've putted was really overwhelming... I almost cried, since it's about Marx and Magolor. So for people who gets really emotional with stuff, I warn you that you can't read the novella.**

**But do it if you venture.**

**There will be some romance, humor, and a saddening conflict between the star-crossed lovers.**

**On the the Story!**

**-...-**

**Kirby: The Gemaxy Guardians**

**Epilouge 4**

**-...-**

_Somewhere in Whispy Woods, there was two friends, practicing their moves, both for a similar notion._

_These two have identical moves, including the one they're doing now. Although it's a bit disimilar, it's still seems equal, anyway._

_The first one is a Jester, who looks like a purple puffball, wearing a red-blue hat, a red bow (or bowtie) on his chest and his left eye are blue, while his right eye are red._

_The second one is a Halcandran, clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, glod-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue buckle interwoven._

_As for their capabilities, the Jester's move was a spike, that looks like countless of green cactuses, all at one, covered with bloody red roses. _

_The Halcandra's move was also a spike, but a bit different from the Jester's spike, his looks like one, tall thorn, and the color looks blackish than green._

_Still, those two moves could sure pack a punch!_

_The two seem to be exhausted, well they've been practicing for half of the day, that's why!_

_They've layed down beside a tree, their countenence looks casual, when the wind blows swiftly around the area._

_They both gazed at the view, the fallow filled with mini, white daisies, a pond close by, loaded with lilypods on the water, where a lone Demon Frog was sitting on one of the lilypods, but the two didn't notice that there was one around here. Don't forget about the luminous sunset, giving the sky an orange-like color._

_"Hmm... Nice day, isn't?" uttured the Jester, staring at the wonderous horizon, while half-eyed._

_The Halcandran conceded to the Jester's comment. "Yes, yes it is. Such a peaceful evening, only if we could rule the universe, that is."_

_The Jester nodded, while pondering about their schemes. "If only __**Kirby**__ wasn't here to stop us," scoffed the Jester, with detestation._

_The Halcandran pondered as well, then he spoke. "Hey, __**Marx**__?" inquired the Halcandran._

_The Jester named Marx responds. "Yes, __**Magolor**__?"_

_The Halcandran named Magolor inquired again, only this time, it's an optional selection. "Why can't we just, you know? Fight Kirby together?" _

_Marx's expression looks appalled. "What!? What happens if Kirby destroys one of us!? I'd rather die with you, than be alone, you're my only friend!"_

_Magolor sighed dolefully, maybe Marx's right, he would do the same thing, if that would've arised._

_"Maybe we should stick to do our intentions, in seperate ways," insisted Marx, in which his authority was much more potent, than Magolor's concept. _

_"Life's so unfair," complained Magolor, as he plucked one lovingly Daisy from the grass._

_Moreover, Magolor lends the same Daisy to Marx. "If I die from Kirby, please, go and slay him for me," emphasized Magolor ruefully._

_Marx stared at Magolor dreadfully, as he slowly clutch the Daisy with his fangs. Heartbrokenly, Marx anxiously wanted to bear-hug Magolor, but he dearths arms. Instead, Marx just collided at Magolor, which was exceedingly forcefull, and made the two drop to the ground._

_"I don't want you to go, please! Don't leave me! I don't know what to do without you!" wailed Marx, as Magolor slowly embrance him._

_"I swear that I will never, ever, die without you. I'll still be beside you Marx, always," asssured Magolor, while teary-eyed from this overwhelming experience._

_"Y-You promise?" asked Marx woefully, while still clutching the Daisy in his fangs._

_Magolor nodded immediately, as the two slowly got up. "Yes, I'll cross my heart for it," permited Magolor while weeping, as he crossed his heart._

_The two were still embrancing each other, but they didn't notice that the Demon Frog had some secret camera attached to it's head. The Demon Frog leaped from it's position, to somewhere else, but still. Who's watching them?_

_**A Day to Remember**_

**-...-**

_**Enterance of Chasm Museum**_

_**10:10pm**_

The enterance of Chasm Museum was such an outstanding view!

Sidewalks that has some mini-lights on the sides, gigantic spotlights that's spotting at the Chasm Museum, a ring of Balmville trees encircling the Museum in a good position, not too close or too far from the Museum.

Settlers, visitors, and metropoliticans meandering to or out of the Museum, each attired with such striking outfits, cars racing around the streets and highways, and the full moon glowing lustrously, covering the sky with it's massive size, giving the stars a cramped space.

As for Kirby and his friends, they've barely came here while pacing to there, with such scarcely time.

To tell what they're wearing, let's start with the Boys first.

Sword and Blade are wearing tuxedos, both with green bowties and still on their armor. Although Kirby and Co. didn't know that Blade is a female, Blade was pleased to be wearing something more comfortable than a dress.

Coo, Kine, Rick, Nago, Gooey and Pitch are just wearing bowties, each with opposite colors. Well, Rick and Coo are also wearing a Top Hat.

Escargoon is also wearing a Tuxedo, with a purple bowtie, and a Top Hat.

Bun is wearing a Tuxedo, with a yellow bowtie, but no Top Hat, because he detests hats.

Lastly, Kirby is wearing a red bowtie, and a Top Hat as well.

Now for the Ladies.

Fumu is wearing a nice, green Ball Gown, made of silk, trimmed with black pearls, a green Tiara on her head, a long, black Opera Gloves, her hair was now in long curls, and her shoes are now green. Fumu did put on some light pink blushes, but nothing else.

Queen Ripple is wearing a gorgeous, white Ball Gown, made of velvet, filled with crystals, normally wearing a Crown, white Opera Gloves, she now has a long ponytail, being hold with countless of smaller braids, making it look like one gigantic braid, and her shoes are now white. Her eyelashes now in an extension, and wearing some cherry-flavor lipstick in her lips.

Chuchu is just wearing red blushes and red lipstick. Also, she's holding a fan with her tentacles.

Lastly, Ribbon is wearing a stunning, red Ball Gown, made of silk, normally wearing her ribbon, red Opera Gloves, her hair were flowing in locks now, and now has red shoes. Also, she has red blushes, but nothing else.

Let's Begin...

**-...-**

"Wow! I didn't know that Imagine Inn have this much outfits!" shrilled Chuchu, amazed.

"Well, where's Prince Fluff? He must've been waiting for us for a while... a _lingering_ while," indicated Queen Ripple, while she facepalmed herself.

"Not just that, but where's Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, and King Dedede? It shouldn't take that long to escort that Para Dee to the Hospital," notified Fumu, anxiously.

"Hey!"

Kirby and Co. turned around, where Prince Fluff and his group were, right on the cement stairway.

Prince Fluff's group paced to Kirby's group, while passing by some tourists and residents.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" queried Jecra, which gives the atmosphere all over the crew, jammed with tension.

"Uh... It's incredulous to explain, but we don't want to talk about it. Kirby went beserking at us, of that time," admitted Fumu, while gazing at Kirby sheepishly.

Also, she's ashamed of herself by distributing about what Kirby did of that instance. On the other hand, Kirby turned away from her, unwilling to even speak to anybody.

"Hello hero of Dreamland!"

Both of the groups rotated, where Penda dashed and then hugged Kirby, and the guys were barely emerging from the Limousine door. King Dedede went to pay to the Limousine driver, but the driver imformed his that it's on Dr. Mossler's tab.

"It's... you again?" gasped Kirby, while stunned by Penda's presence again.

"Oh, Kirby! I didn't knew that you're the Hero of Dreamland!" squealed Penda enthusiastically, as she arbitrarily took out her Diary and a pen. "May... I have your autograph?"

"Well... sure, why not?" responded Kirby joyfully, as he recieved her pen and Diary, and inscribed his name on one of her Diary papers.

As Kirby handed back Penda's Diary to Penda, she had fainted by too much enthusiasm, and drop down to the ground. No worries, she's fine, she just can't take so much thrills in her thoughts.

"Whoa! Are you ok!?" shrieked Garlude astoundingly, as she zoomed to Penda and helped her to stand up.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm very fine, indeed!" jabbered Penda optimistically, while she dashed to the stairways. "Come on! Let's go to the Chasm Museum!"

**-...-**

_**Chasm Museum**_

_**10:20pm**_

Now the Museum looked like a Fantasy Land, such a breath-taking horizon to guise! The floor, made of whitish-gray marble marked with black scale-like figures, the wall, covered with many colors, displays and paintings, the ceiling, a gigantic window on top, giving a view of the colossal, luminous full moon.

Moreover, the lights were off, but there's still a few of them on, and the moon is splendidly giving of an enormous amount of moonlight inside in the museum.

There's soothing, classical music on the atmosphere, since there's an orchestra on a stage. Including with the chatters and the gossiping all around the room by the citizens.

Although this is the Main room, there's countless of other doors around every corner of this room, and another wide stairway in here as well. Which takes you to the 2nd or 3rd floor.

There's a colossal buffet, countless of ample, crystalized dining tables, white, button tufted dining chairs with crystalized legs, and usually a heap of ravenous people on the right.

On the left, the stage with the orchestra, some displays and pictures, people gossiping, and a mass of dancing people that are playing ballet.

Last but not least, in the admist of the main room, are the displays of the Gemaxy Gems, all with contrary colors. There's a myriad of people in the admist of where the Gems are occuring, because the Gems are so valuable and special to Gamble Galaxy.

As for the group, they've split apart to do what they want.

Tiff, Meta Knight, Jecra, Garlude, Knuckle Joe, Silica, Sword, and Blade went to where the Gemaxy Gems are.

King Dedede, Queen Ripple, Kirby, Ribbon, Chuchu, Escargoon, Prince Fluff, and Penda went the Buffet table for countless of justifications.

Coo, Rick, Kine, Gooey, Nago, Pitch, and Adeleine went to dance, since they have nothing to do.

**-...-**

_**To the Buffet Table**_

_**10:25pm**_

"Man! They have such scrumptious food in here!" uttured King Dedede cheerfully, while chewing his food, and Queen Ripple recoiled in grimace by Dedede's ill-mannered behavior.

For once, King Dedede was correct about the victuals, countless of disimilar yet delicious cuisines, like a set of fruit salad over here, a bunch of seafoods over there, afters in the left, main dishes in the right, so much to choose from!

Although, King Dedede would never eat fried chicken, or Escargoon would never eat cooked slugs, someone's bound to eat it anyway.

Surprizingly, Kirby's too depressed to even eat. That's inconceivable, especially to the one who eats in his life.

All he could eat is some watermelons, but in his joyful behavior, he would ingest the whole buffet. Lucky for the group, but Kirby's grief influences the group with sorrow and anxiety. Except for Dedede and Escargoon, they're a bit heartless to Kirby, anyway.

Kirby was just around some corner, staring at the floor in misery. However, Ribbon just can't take this anymore and dashed like a ghost to Kirby.

"Kirby? Is it alright if I sat beside you?" asked Ribbon meticulously. Kirby slowly nodded, as he silently scoots over to give Ribbon some room.

Ribbon inaudibly sits down beside Kirby, while staring in opposite directions. The two are feeling agitated right now, waiting of who will speak initially.

Flabbergastingly, Kirby makes the first move. "So? Um, Ribbon? I really must tell you something that's... vital for you and me," confided Kirby, while sweating anxiously.

Ribbon felt enthusiasm in her heart, while waving uncontrollably. "W-What is i-it?"

Kirby wavered malfunctionally as well, and his heart was skipping countless of beats. "I... I-!" stammered Kirby, until something interupts him and Ribbon, a song they both have enjoyed so much.

"_**The Fountain of Dreams**_..." gasped Ribbon ecstatically, as she forcefully pulled Kirby's stubby hands to get him up. "Let's go and dance, Kirby!"

"Oh, sure Ribbon," accepted Kirby timidly, until he lets go of Ribbon's hand. "M-May I go to the restroom first?"

"Well, I suppose so," answered Ribbon, but Kirby already dashed to there... or somewhere else.

**-...-**

_**To the Gemaxy Gems**_

_**10:35pm**_

"Wow... I could gaze at these extraordinary Gems all day!" beamed Fumu enthusiastically, as she started to preach the Gems by color. "There's **The Ruby of Stars**, **The Clinohumite of Disks**,** The** **Sphalerite of Galaxies**, **The Emerald of Planets**, **The Aquamarine of Novas**, **The Sapphire of Auroras**-!"

"I think that's enough, bookworm," snapped Knuckle Joe, getting irritated by Fumu's smart talks, but Jecra glowered at him because of his rude behavior.

"Still... what's suppose to be in the middle from all of these gems?" inquired Meta Knight, perplexed of why there's one display that's has nonentity in it.

It's bewildering that there's a larger display in the admist of the Gemaxy Gems, was there supposed to be another Gem that Ribbon haven't told them yet?

Luckily, there's an employee, who's a very rare species called a Floof, close by them and seem to heard MK's question.

The Floof was not a white cloud with blue eyes or with a light blue nose that its mouth is in an 'O' expression, but a gray cloud with glowing yellow eyes and yellow nose with a smiling expression, and seem to be floating towards the group.

"So you guys are wondering why there's an empty display in the middle from the rest, right?" asked the Floof, as he arbitrarily got an apple from nowhere and ate it.

"Yeah... do you know why that display is empty?" queried Silica, bewildered of this matter.

"First of all, my name's **Woof**, because I howl a lot," explained the Floof, as his smiling expression transformed into a frown. "Second of all, that display is empty because a Gem was used to be in there, but then _they_ noticed that this Gem was a total threat to the Galaxy."

"Y-You mean that this Gem could demolish Gamble Galaxy with it's unstoppable authority?" asked Knuckle Joe, a bit of concerned but no one seems to notice it.

Woof nodded immediately, as he continued. "Correct, my friend. That Gem was called the **The Jeremejevite of Big Bang**, because of it's hazardous power, the other Gems _segregate_ them into 6 pieces. Each hidden in this planet, no one could ever find them, epxect the Legendary Excavator named **Zadoo **could attain that Gem. Yet, he said that this Gem was just restless, so it needs to be dug up until the time is right."

Fumu bend her head slightly to the right, nonplussed of this Excavator. "Zadoo? Who's is he?"

Woof frowned even more, astonished that she doesn't know who he is, so he kept explaining. "Well he's the one who discovered the Gems, of course! No one would dare to say, or should I mean, _could _dare to loathe vile comments about him! It's like pleading for a death wish! He's one vital man, I tell you, kind and brave for the citizens of Chasm Star! He created Chasm Crack with a shovel and himself to excavate the Gems. It only took him a week or two to create such a colossal chasm. He's like a god, I tell you! There's even a statue of him somewhere in Jewelpolis!"

_"Wow... I didn't knew a single Madoo could do a Chasm like that!" _mused Jecra, wide-eyed and alarmed of Woof's respond. Not just that, everyone was wide-eyed, and a few were openmouthed by the same respond.

"The good thing is that no one could ever find those parts!" howled Woof, with relief and optimism. "Now let's go and talk about our pleasant neighbors, besides the The Jeremejevite of Big Bang!"

**-...-**

_**To the Buffet Table**_

_**10:45pm**_

"Dedede! I need to know how to act to a woman, romantically!" implored Kirby, while tapping his foot to the floor, rapidly. While Dedede was sitting on a comfortable chair and eating on a dining table.

As Kirby have said that, Dedede choked on his delectable piece of a cooked red snapper.

"W-Well! To act on a woman is... well be _virile _for example! Woman definetly loves a man to make the first move, and feigned to be like some insane, passionate fellow! It always work, so try to use my advice!" imformed Dedede with a sternly, serious mien.

"It's not like that, guys!"

Both Kirby and King Dedede turned around to Prince Fluff, who's the one who croaked their conversation.

"What a woman really loves is to be yourself! You don't have to alter yourself, because you think a woman will love you that way! Whoever loves you Kirby, will dislike your change!" protested Prince Fluff solemnly.

Sadly, Kirby selects the former concept. "I'm uncertain that she'll like me if I'm still me... I do recall that she had a grim expression when I hugged her last time."

Kirby's respond had slapped Prince Fluff harshly, this won't go well. "That's not true... ," whispered Prince Fluff, anxiously, but Kirby already sprinted to where Ribbon was waiting for him.

Randomly, Penda was right beside Prince Fluff, arms crossed and huffing with disappointment. "You know? Kirby should ask me that question instead of Dedede, or more likely, Dededumb."

Prince Fluff stared at her in bewilderment. "Why?"

Now Penda gets to stare at Prince Fluff in disbelief, but shugged and informed him. "Because... One, Since I'm a Kirby aficionada, I know all the things about Kirby and other Kirby-related stuff. Two, Dededumb wits is the size of a pebble. And lastly... three, I'm a 14 year-old teenager, girls know what other girls want. So, I know what Ribbon needs."

_"I didn't get a word, that this Para Dee told to me," _mused Prince Fluff, but nodded at her, just to make her feel appreciated.

**-...-**

_**Outside of the Chasm Museum**_

_**10:50pm**_

On the exterior of Chasm Museum, those same two beings that Kirby seen from the screen, were bouncing swiftly on top of one of the museum's pillars.

The gigantic moon glimmering at their appearance, trying to light their location. Both disguising themselves as best as they can, which they're doing it very well.

The two beings were scrutinizing anxiously around every spot of the museum, except inside of course. Both trying to retrieve something... or _someone_ back to safety.

"Man... where is _she_!?" muttered a familiar Jester, his timbre packed with apprehension. The other being, who's a familiar Halcandran, shook his head, wondering the same thing as well.

"I don't know... all we know is that some _squeak_, seized her away from us. B-But this one we witnessed was the size of a b-behemoth," notified the Halcandran in fear.

"You think she's inside this Museum?" asked the Jester.

The Halcandran simply replied. "Yes, I do believe she's in there."

The two stared in eye-contact to each other, with dreadfulness, until it ampled even more by a sinister voice. They turned around, and almost screamed in horror of what they've seen.

"There you are."

**-...-**

_**To the Dance Floor**_

_**11:00pm**_

"There you are Kirby! What took you so-?" queried Ribbon, until she sensed Kirby's alteration, and then she shivered with uneasiness. "K-Kirby?"

"Hello there beautiful," uttured Kirby slyly and half-eyed, as he meandered to Ribbon and put an arm around her waist.

Ribbon flushed rapidly, and she could feel droplets of sweat trickling down her face.

"Uh? K-Kirby? W-What... What happened to you?" stammered Ribbon, as she kept flushing and wavering.

"Oh nothing, sweetheart," responded Kirby flatly. "Let's dance."

As the couple started to dance, Ribbon was shocked that Kirby was a natural at dancing. _"Looks like all of those times of dancing have really paid off,"_ mused Kirby, as he blushed and secretly smiled.

Then they gyrated while the couple were each holding their hands. After that, Ribbon let go of Kirby and started to pirouette herself, while Kirby bowed till Ribbon was finished of her ballet.

In addition, some citizens were gazing at the couple, impressed by their striking dance. As Kirby was going to clutch her hands again, Ribbon swiftly took a couple of steps away from him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Kirby in concern.

"Can you... please be yourself!?" demanded Ribbon, with a tone of ire and disbelief as she stomped away, leaving a heart-broken and confused Kirby.

Her shouts boomed around the museum, which startled most of the tourists and citizens. On the other hand, Chuchu was witnessing the whole event, smirking that she has a stroke of a chance to snatch Kirby's heart away from her.

**-...-**

_**11:10pm**_

"Hey, Coo. Didn't you notice some figures shifting around that pillar over there, like a while ago?" asked Rick to Coo, as he clarified of where that analogous pillar was at.

A speck of astonishment, Coo responds with agreement. "Yes... I did gazed at the sky in a moment, and I have caught a glimpse of something shifting around that pillar; but I thought it was just some security officers like the GSA Police, doing their job, to protect the museum."

"Who knows?" said Rick, but still curious of those shifting figures on top of the pillar.

"Hey, guys!"

The two turned around, and saw Adeleine, Pitch, Nago, Kine and a Fairy drifted to the Mouse and Owl.

"Is that Ribbon?" they both queried to their allies, but this Fairy looked related yet disimilar, like some differences that they've collected out from her.

She's female of course, with a crystal blue smooth, wavy waist-length hair, a tiara with a crystal shard in the middle of it, a long-sleeved pinkish dress, with red buttons, a frilly white collar and a pair of red shoes. She also has those ocean blue eyes, and the nearly translucent cyan wings that every fairy naturally have in their species.

However, when Coo and Rick have asked that to their friends, she went wide-eyed for a split-second, but quickly changed it into a bewildered expression.

"No, you're mistaking for someone else. My name's **Crystal**," the fairy indicated sincerely to the two.

Coo and Rick anxiously apologized to Crystal, until she immediately interrupts and asked them a question. "So? Do you know where Kirby or Ribbon are? I must go and meet them, this instantly."

"Why?" asked Rick, suspicious of her behavior.

Then Adeleine chimes in to answer Ricks question, but she sighed in defeat as well. "That's the same thing I told her when she asked me that familiar interrogation, but she'll only replied this: It's too significant to be confided, I can't tell you because it's private."

"Also, we went to find you because we don't know where Kirby or Ribbon is. Maybe you guys know, perhaps," explained Kine, in his large fish bowl.

Coo replied, but with a trace of commiseration in his tone. "I did have distinguished the two dancing together..."

That responce made Crystal immediately expressed a smile, until it instantly faded away when Coo continued. "But then Ribbon started shouting in anger at Kirby, and stomped away from him. Kirby was extremely down in the dumps on that point, so gloomy he was that he stayed there like if there's a gray cloud pouring water on top of hm. I guess no one could refresh his heart back to shape."

"Where is he? Where? Where?" asked Crystal rapidly and anxiously.

"Right in that corner, where you could see that peculiar picture displayed in the museum," Coo answered, but she dashed like a leopard to where Kirby's at.

**-...-**

_**To the Gemaxy Gems**_

_**11:20pm**_

Ribbon felt completely ashamed of herself, while woefully starin' at one of the Gems.

Shouting angrily at Kirby was the last thing she wants, in fact, why did she bellowed at him? Why weren't you happy, when he was being passionate to her?

Maybe she just want the old, kind, and innoncent Kirby back. She wants Kirby to show his feeling to her while being himself.

Not like a completely different person, just... himself. Although she was gloomy, she felt a glimmer of ecstacy in her soul, while guising at this pure white **Danburite**.

Then again, she heard someone shout elegantly to her.

"Oh, Ribbon!"

She turned around to where who called her name, and saw a familiar gorgeous Cappy with silver eyes.

"Uh? Who are you, miss?" inquired Ribbon, nonplussed of why she knew her name.

"Oh! Didn't your _amis_ told you? Like that Knight, or that Penguin?" notified Fasha, but instantly altered the subject. "Well my name's Fasha, but my best friends call me _**Styla**_, and I know _vous_ because your _amis_ told me all about _vous_. But what I'm really here for, is to show you a _robe magnifique très for vous_!"

"Really? Well... okay, I'll give it a try," Ribbon allowed, as she followed where Styla was taking her to.

**-...-**

_**To the Corner**_

_**11:30pm**_

Crystal sprinted to where Kirby was, but noticed that he's not alone. Chuchu was with him as well, being empathic to Kirby, just to take grasp of Kirby's heart.

For that, Crystal was seething in rage, she has to find some way to keep Chuchu in company.

Nonetheless, she noticed a crowd of some wealthy, elegant females that are of Garlude's species, yapping about a new kind of fashion called a _Jewel Dress_.

Now a solution have popped up from her head, and this intention of her's gonna have a gigantic catfight... and maybe a few major violences as well.

But she'll do anything to keep Chuchu away from Kirby.

"HEY GIRLS!" yelled Crystal earnestly to the same crowd. "This pink blob with a red ribbon have the last extant Jewel Dress for the year!"

The crowd of elegant ladies have immediately stopped, turned aroud to stare at Crystal, then glaring daggers at Chuchu; but she doesn't notice that until everywhere got silent in a jiffy.

Thenceforth, the immense brawl have just begun.

-End of Epilouge 4-

**Girls are scary... weird because I'm a girl myself.**

**Two more oc's, now I have 17 already.**

**I've got the name Crystal by Kirby: The Crystal Shards... I can't seem to find a better name for her.**

**Crystal is also another oc to keep an eye on. If anyone knows who she is, tell me in private, so I could be openmouthed or something.**

**Read and Review, Please! :)**


	6. Prolouge, part V

**Now I say when the Orchestra try to change 'alter' the music, go and put Ode to Joy from Beethoven by DatabaseofMusic from Youtube, where 10000 are singing beethoven (put at 6:45 to 7:58), I tell you the music blends in with a ridiculous conflict, and hilarious as well!**

**But still, that Orchestra is just simply marvelous and riveting as well. 'Cause I play the Viola. :)**

**Also, the novella is gonna be Poetry~**

**-...-**

**Kirby: The Gemaxy Guardians**

**Epilouge 5**

**-...-**

_Great Ancients!_

_Great Ancients!_

_What shall we do?_

_If the world's ending,_

_like a pencil bending?_

_If wildfires roam free,_

_to there and to here and to thee._

_If tsunamis drown us the deep sea,_

_we will frown since we haven't finished,_

_our cup of tea._

_If tornadoes came by to visit,_

_they are bewildered of why we fled._

_Then they've revisit,_

_and saw us dead while we bled._

_If avalanches were peacefully asleep,_

_then they woke up by a shout,_

_now they're awake and dashed,_

_to take a little peep,_

_"What's this shouting all about?"_

_it asked._

_The voice never responds._

_If earthquakes roar and rumbles,_

_then it cracks and grumbles,_

_but we cannot soar so we shall tumble,_

_to heaven so we can humble,_

_with friends alike._

_Great Ancients!_

_Great Ancients!_

_What shall we do?_

_Time's running out,_

_and all you can think about,_

_is the clout of some scout?"_

_**The End by The Ancients? **_

_**Poetry made by Wishie Spells**_

**-...-**

_**The Chasm Museum**_

_**11:35pm**_

The pandemonium have paused for a split second, now it's roaring into chaos. _"This ridiculous skirmish is obnoxious as the War of Nightmare," _or so Crystal thought.

The wealthy, noble crowd of females have seized Chuchu forcefully away from Kirby, who's shocked of this unexpected encounter, while pummeling, punching and thrashing Chuchu repeatedly, as they were bickering and screaming about the _Jewel Dress_.

"Where's the Jewel Dress!?"

"How did someone who's so hideous like you, have taken grasp of something so exquisite like the Jewel Dress!?"

"Hand it over, or ELSE!"

"It's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Nope! It's definetly MINE!"

Now the unladylike females have been now brawling each other, while clouting, slapping and flinging expensive objects uncontrollably around the spacious Main Chamber of the Museum.

While Chuchu is in the admist of it all.

Now this tiny skirmish have immediately transformed into a colossal war.

Everyone joined in the fight, while the Orchestra have altered the music into a more dramatic music to blend in with the rest of the people. And a choir was singing along with the music as well.

Biosparks, Bugzies, Cappies, Bennies, Plasma Wisps, Simirrors, Scarfies, Boxins, Chips and many more species have hurled delectable meals, valuable pictures and statues, and even other beings to whoever it aims at.

They're also chanting along with the music, manufacturing the music as strident like a thunder's roar.

Now what's happening to the characters?

Let's go and find out.

**-...-**

_**To the Buffet Table**_

_**11:40pm**_

"Aaah! Now my dress is covered with so many victuals! Now my dress is all mucky and icky!" complained Queen Riple in distress.

To be honest, her dress now looks like a dress made of different kinds of victuals.

Which people would like to eat it, but not to wear it. Her dress was now swathed with spaghetti, frosting, mash potatoes with gravy, pizza and many more kinds of food to think of.

Then Bun have tossed a much well-known dessert to her back, which made Queen Ripple to almost lose her balance.

"Whooo hooo! This-is-AWESOME!" squealed Bun in enthusiasm, while he zoomed somewhere else to cause even more trouble.

"Ack! What's this?" she asked herself, as she grabbed a part of the frosting from her back and tasted it. Then, she gasped in astonishment, speechless while the sweet-fruty flavor have rushed all around her tounge.

"I-Is this Strawberry Shortcake?" she blurted out, still speechless until King Dedede have dashed towards her.

"Queen Ripple! Are you okay?" asked King Dedede in worry, until the Queen growled at her with irritation.

"Do you THINK I look okay to you?! My most expensive dress is all filthy because of a single catfight!"

King Dedede recoiled in fear by her shout, but understands how she feels. No one wants their valuable treasures to be destroyed by a derision.

"No worries my Queen, let's just go to the restroom to wash up that dress of yours," informed King Dedede, while holding one of her hands. "If that doesn't makes you happy, then I'll go buy you a new one, how does that sound?"

Queen Ripple was astounded, as she uttured. "You... You do that for me?"

King Dedede nodded, as he gave a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll do anything for you, my love."

Queen Ripple smiled, and blushed of what Dedede have said. _"He's such a nice King... ," _she mused while smiling and flushing, as Dedede took her hand and paced to the restroom.

_"If only I have enough money... ," _mused King Dedede, as he sighed in disappointment. Until something struck on his mind, that intention that he's supposed to do.

_"Wait... I could just snatch one of the Gemaxy Gems while no one's looking! Plus, everyone just fighting with each other, so it's the PERFECT time to steal! Kirby's depressed, Queen Ripple will be going to the restroom... I'm a total genius!" _mused Dedede again, except that he's grinning in triumph. _"I've just got to call Escargoon to escort Queen Ripple to the restroom, while I'll go and rob the Gems!"_

"Uh? Queen Ripple?" said King Dedede, while Queen Ripple dodged a thrown statue of the Star Rod.

"Yes?"

"Why won't Escargoon go and guide you there? I have an extremely vital duty to do... if is that alright for you?" asked King Dedede, hoping she'll say 'yes'.

"Ooookay?" replied Queen Ripple in bewilderment. Then King Dedede shouted Escargoon's name like a lion's roar, but he has to repeat his name because of the boisterous crowd's volume. Then Escargoon came dashing like a rocket to him and the Queen.

"Yes, sire?" he inquired, perplexed of why he called him in this time.

"I want you to guide Queen Ripple to the restroom, while I'll go... you know?" Dedede explained slowly, and carefully to not to blow 'their' cover. "To swipe shiny things." As he whispered to those last words, and Escargoon immediately notice that 'code word'.

Escargoon beamed at the thought, content of finally getting a much improved salary. "Ah! Yes, sire!" As he quickly guided Queen Ripple to the restroom, and intending to keep her there for enough time for King Dedede steal one of the Gems.

_"Time to swipe those Gems, so me and Queen Ripple would have a blissful prospect," _mused King Dedede, his eyes gleaming with dignity as he paced to the displays in the admist of the Museum. However, Prince Fluff was suspicious of King Dedede as he witness the whole event.

He glowered at King Dedede's trail, while pondering as he scowled in displeasure. _"I doubt that you're doing any good purposes, today."_

**-...-**

_**To the Dance Floor**_

_**11:40pm**_

"Whoa! Yikes! What in the NOVA-!?" shrieked Adeleine, as she dodged a thrown watermelon, then that same peculiar picture, and now a King Doo is being tossed to her.

She and the animal friends are having a difficult time, dodging a heap of random things and trying to find each other.

Usually, because it's crowded in there.

As for Coo and Pitch, they're flying to get out of there and to search for their allies.

But hopelessly, there's stuff being thrown is this altitude as well. As the two flying creatures were going to avoid something that's gonna be thrown, they were astounded to see a familiar Dee.

"PENDA!?" they both screeched in both astonishment and worry.

"WHEEEE! You've got to try this!" shrilled Penda in enthusiasm, while soaring in the air.

But she'll have to drop down.

And she is.

"Penda! Hurry, flap your wings!" yelled Coo in fear.

Penda stopped laughing. "Wait... ," she hesitated. "W-What did you said?"

It seems that it's too late to respond back, since she's too far from the sky, but near to the hard floor.

_"I can't watch!" _ mused Pitch in terror, as he covered his eyes with his wings.

Luckily, Bandana Dee is here to the rescue! "I'm coming to get you, Penda!" he shouted, determined to catch her to safety, as he hold out his hands.

"Ah! Heeeeelp!" she screamed in panic, waving her hands up and down rapidly, like if those are her wings. But not even functioning her existing wings, like if she's ignoring it.

Dreadfully, Bandana Dee have missed to grab Penda. But such a stroke of luck, she landed on a soft, large and royal blue Round Chair.

_"I'm such a failture... ," _mused Bandana Dee, while he facepalmed in shame.

As for the birds, they both noticed Dedede... climbing on a pillar?

_"Why in the Ancients would he do-?" _mused Coo, until his eyes widened in terror, that one of the Gemaxy Gems was in the top of the pillar. _"No... He wouldn't venture... Yes he will. He's climbing to STEAL the GEMS!"_

"Adeleine! Nago! Gooey! Rick! Kine! ANYBODY!" screamed Coo, as deafening as possible. So his friends could pick up his alarm.

And Adeleine have heard his warning.

**-...-**

_**To the Corner**_

_**11:40pm**_

"H-Hey Kirby," Crystal smiled as she embranced Kirby gently.

Kirby was extremely nonplussed, he barely uttured some words. "H-How? W-When? W-Where? W-Who-!?"

Then, Crystal interrupts him as she answered his endless questions. "My name's Crystal, and I cannot tell you what I know... but I can tell you this. Ribbon will always love you, no matter what."

Kirby stared at her, mixed with disbelief and doubtfulness. "How _would _you know that?"

Crystal just grinned and shugged, responding recklessly. "Oh? Let's say that I came from... well... the **Future**."

"Wait! Wait! Wait a second! How do I know that you aren't lying to me? Is that even possible?" inquired Kirby, still staring at her incredulously.

"Well. Let me tell you that I know you and Ribbon were holding hands, a couple of years ago. When you're having a celebration by defeating the Dark Matter. And I know that only you and Ribbon had that moment together... and alone as well. In the roof of Queen Ripple's Castle," clarified Crystal, grinning wider by every second.

"Huh!? Wait! Uh..." Kirby hesitated, but now forfeits it because there's no other way, that she _knew _about this. "Okay... maybe I believe you, but I'm still a bit doubtful about Ribbon. That she loves me."

"Don't worry. You're gonna have a lingering voyage soon... _very soon_," informed Crystal, then she smiled woefully. "This adventure will change you and Ribbon in many ways, but then both of you will show true love at that point. Trust me. It will happen. As long as you and Ribbon keep your spirits up."

Kirby bloomed a smile, a wide, joyful smile it seems. Crystal beamed even more by his sunshine smile, pleased that she brighten his mood into his old-self.

Then Crystal stopped smiling, and extract a Map from a bag she'd been holding.

"Here. This Map is a very useful device for you. It will aid you to your journey, and worthy enough to tell you where to go while you're lost," informed Crystal as she handed over to Kirby.

She smiled once more. "I hope your future still glimmers like a sparkling star. I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye... Crystal," croaked Kirby, as he smiled sadly. He only met this verve girl... no more than 13-years old. A girl that lighten his spirit from the darkness, without her empathy, he'd still be down in the dumps.

He watched Crystal dashing to the exit, staring at that same trail that felt like thousands of years. Until he came back into reality, as he heard someone shouting his name.

"Kirby!"

He rotated to here the voice emerged from, and distinguished Fumu and Bun pacing to him.

"Kirby! You-You must stop King Dedede!" sputtered Bun in panic, while holding a Scarfy.

"Huh? What did he do now?" asked Kirby.

"King Dedede is going to rob one of the Gemaxy Gems!" replied Fumu anxiously.

Kirby eyes-widened, then he growled lowly, furious of his witless plans. "I'll stop him. That plump Penguin should know better than that! Especially when we're having a vacation right now!"

"WAIT!" shouted Bun solemnly. "Let me just throw this Scarfy first."

And both Kirby and Fumu have literally drop down to the floor in disbelief.

**-...-**

_**To the Restroom**_

_**11:50pm**_

The restroom was pure white, mixed with silverish scales on the corners of the restroom. Luckily, there was no one fighting around here.

As Queen Ripple was washing her face, she asked Escargoon about King Dedede. "Um? Mister Escargoon? Is King Dedede a kind, generous and loving King?"

_"I better not tell her the truth," _or so Escargoon thought. King Dedede was none of those options.

"Yes he is! He wouldn't hurt any of his citizens, he gives us such vast salaries, and everyone loves him! There's even a holiday for him!" lied Escargoon, cracking a fake smile to her.

She smiled in enjoyment. "How delightful! He must be the nicest King from all of the other Kings!"

_"I wish he was... ," _mused Escargoon, as he sighed deeply in fatigue.

**-...-**

_**To the Gemaxy Gems**_

_**11:50pm**_

_"No ones noticing. Hmm. Hm. Everyone in here are witless like wild animals!" _mused Dedede, as he hummed a little, his goal is just a few feet away.

"Hey!"

King Dedede guised down and detected Prince Fluff, who's on the ground and glowering in discontentment at him.

"Aha! So you're doing such a revolting concept!" snarled Prince Fluff in disappointment. "You're in vast trouble, you dumb Penguin!"

"Well you can't stop me! That's what villians are for!" King Dedede smirked, as he kept going.

Until another shout have paused him.

"Oh my NOVA!"

Then King Dedede noticed Adeleine and her animal friends staring at him in shock and rage.

"Wait until Kirby knows about this!" shouted Rick in displeasure. They all nodded in agreement, this King deserves scorn.

"Oh, whatever! No one could stop me-!" replied King Dedede, until he recoil in terror as he heard a familiar roar.

"KING DEDEDE!"

Now he could distinguish Kirby, his nemisis, stomping with his group (including MK, Garlude, Jecra and so on) towards to the rest of the team.

"You better get down from there, or we'll fight instead!" growled Kirby, with a grim expression.

"Well I-!" Dedede hesitated, but omits the _former_ option. "Who cares! I choose the _latter_! Just... let me grab the Gem so we'll have reason to go and brawl each other!"

The group waited impatiently, some stamping their foots rapidly, others crossing their arms, and a few glowering at Dedede.

Not just that, but the rest of the crowd immediately paused and gazed at the King with many expressions. Mostly, they're in fear, in anxiety, or stunned because of his intention.

"Almost there... ," muttered King Dedede, exhausted of climbing, but he manage to get a **Beryl** Gem in his hands.

"Th-There! I now have it-!" wheezed King Dedede, until the Beryl have slipped from his hands...

And now plummeting down to its doom.

Most of the crowd screamed in terror, anxiety, and displeasure. Others have fainted, or even caught a heart attack. Some paralyzed, unable to respond. And a few covered their eyes, unwilling to dare to see this horrible moment.

Surprizingly, _someone_ caught the Beryl, with his tiny, yellow paws. Then, he spoke.

"I'm back."

**-...-**

_**11:55pm**_

Everyone paused. Bandana Dee, who's carrying an unconscious Penda, have barely emerged from the crowd, staggering to their friends. Kirby and co. have identified this... recognizable voice, a very familiar one in fact. They could now vividly distinguish that well-known _squeak_.

"_**Scurry?**_" croaked Kirby in a bolt from the blue.

Scurry gave him a thin, emotionless smile. "Hello, Kirby. It's nice to meet you again, when we will begin our plans for the night."

Kirby gave him a bewildered expression. "_'We'? _Who's with-!?"

Then shattered, fallen glass have interrupted him, and then everyone guised up to see 3 more _humanoid squeaks_. Dropping down to the ground without pain, and with success.

One was a tall, enormous, and hunky Squeak, with large, orange and cool sunglasses, orange spiky hair, large, black ears like any other Squeak, black fur (or skin), a simple white shirt with an orange gangster-like jacket, orange pants and orange boots. A male he was, and maybe the age of 18. He also have two guns on his pockets.

Another one was a medium-sized and flimsy Squeak, with square-shaped, black glasses, purple eyes, light brown Squeak ears, short, brown with purple scales and chinese-like hair, her fringe square and so as the rest of her hair, light brown fur (or skin), with a purple t-shirt and a very short, white skirt, purple sneakers, and a purple bow that's clutched on her hair. A female she was, and is the age of 15. She was also floating in mid-air.

The last one was a medium-sized and a normal-muscled Squeak, with gray fur (or skin), gray Squeak ears, a similar hat but in green color, a similar jagged cape as well, but also green, clutching a magical wand that has a green glow in it, and green eyes. A male he was, and is the age of 14. Also, Kirby stared at the green-eyed fellow in shock, his appearance reminding him of a familiar Leader.

Not just that, but the hunky one was holding two familiar fellows as well.

"Let us go!" pleaded the Halcandran, as he struggled to get out of his grip. The Jester growled in rage at the hunky Squeak, as he clutch his fangs into his black fur. But it doesn't affect the Squeak at all...

"_**Magolor? Marx?**_" Kirby croaked in astonishment.

"Kirby?" they both uttured, in a flummox tone.

"So you know the two? Eh?" queried Scurry, as he smirked sinisterly. "We been asking them two about their names, but they just won't respond. Lucky that it's not yesterday, or they'll be whipped and smacked like that Onion Witch. We lend her a couple of scars, just to remind her to not disobey us anymore."

"WHAT!?" shouted Marx, enraged of Scurry. "I'm going to kill you NOW!"

Scurry pretend to whine in depression. "What? But we've only met for a while now! No need to hand me harm, let's just treat each other with respect!"

Scurry also informed a shocking secret to Kirby. "And also Kirby, we've captured your Fairy Girlfriend from _some_ Cappy. She's at Home base, where you could never find her."

"R-Ribbon?" stammered Kirby dreadfully, as he repeated the same word. "Ribbon..."

"Scurry? May I do the talking?" asked the green-eyed boy. "We don't need no more trouble or chattering about _trivial _matters for the day, anyway."

Scurry immediately obeyed. "Of course, Leader."

Then the green-eyed Leader spoke up. "Hello. My name's _**Daron**_, the hunky one is named _**Stout**_, the girl over there is named _**Smartie**_, and you already know _**Scurry**_, I guess. As for what are we, we're the **Chasm Clique**."

Everyone responded silence to the boy, as he continued. "As for why we're here, we're going to start a _ritual_. Which is why we need these two fellas, Marx and Magolor. Because they are _**Gifted Souls**_, like the Onion Girl named _**Grill**_."

_"Ritual? Gifted Souls? Grill? This is peculiar," _mused Knuckle Joe in bewilderment. But Kirby, Fumu, Meta Knight, Jecra, and Garlude listened carefully.

"What are Gifted Souls?" asked one of the residents, perplexed of this discussion.

"Gifted Souls is a very rare thing. People borned with that could do many possibilities, maybe even the impossible. Their authority could control a world called the _**Spirit World**_, or more likely, the _**Dream Realm**_. But if they're treated like stray dogs, then their souls will shatter bit by bit, until it transforms into a beast. Called _**Doomed Souls**_."

Kirby felt remorse for Marx and Magolor, is this why they've transformed into mindless monsters?

"But... ," Daron continued. "These three are the only ones in Gamble History that are _**Half Gifted**__, __**Half Doomed Souls**_. Mostly, Gifted Souls will become horrible, vile beasts, completely. But they aren't, isn't that right?"

They've answered him with silence once more, then Daron demands. "Smartie, go and do the ritual, it's gonna be 12:00pm for any moment now. Stout, keep holding those two. And Scurry, _destroy_ the Gems."

The last demand have surprized everyone, as they protest, shout, and wailed at the Squad.

"What fiends!"

"Vile Squeaks!"

"No! Not the Gemaxy Gems!"

"Such Demons!"

"Must be condemned!"

Then they all screamed in horror, as Scurry crushed the Beryl that he was holding into trillions of pieces. Now he leaped to the other Gems and annihilated them one by one. Everyone screamed even more, when one Gem shatters into nothingness.

As for Smartie and Stout, Smartie was chanting some odd words while holding an unique, antique paper, as Stout was clutching Marx and Magolor harshly.

As Smartie kept chanting, Marx and Magolor were both gleaming luminously with a reddish-blue glow, and light and dark sparks were glistering and engulfing the two. They were also writhing in pain and agony, and it grows every time Smartie chants a word.

As for Daron, he informed an incredulous truth. "These Gems are nothing but a _counterfeit_, and the Jeremejevite of Big Bang _will_ be awaken by the Half Gifted, Half Doomed Souls."

Everyone protested in anger and grief, disbelieving their words. As for Kirby, he stared at Marx and Magolor in misery. He doesn't want them in pain anymore, not when he almost killed them.

"S-Stop it!" hollered Kirby, as he zoomed to where they're, his eyes gleaming with ire. Marx and Magolor have gazed at Kirby in shock and despair, as Kirby's Top Hat have forcefully flown away and clasped severely to the sturdy wall. By a thrown shuriken, attached to the Top Hat.

Kirby paused immediately, halting his scurrying feet and glared at the opponent.

Scurry, who's between Kirby and his allies, swiftly extracted a couple of more shurikens as he glowered at Kirby. "Next time, I'll be aiming at your _bow_-!"

However, he recoiled in shock by a Dark Blast that's aimed and shooted right beside him, maybe less than a feet?

Everyone turned around and cheered in delight, except for the Squeaks and Kirby's group, by a Legendary Excavator. The crowd chattered to one another, informing about this being.

"That's _**Zadoo**_!"

"Oh my Ancients..."

"We're saved! We're saved!"

"Whooo!"

"Yipee!"

"Hooray!"

Yes, this is the Legendary Madoo named Zadoo, as for his appearance, he's a male, his age is in the middle 30s, he has one teal eye, and one fushia eye, garbed in a brown cloak, and has dirty, gray gloves. He also have a Digital Camera that's clasped on a lanyard, and the lanyard encircled his neck (if he has one).

"Now what's going on here?" he asked, his voice chipper yet serious, until he noticed the Squeaks, the Souls, the Group, the Broken Gems, and the Happy Go-lucky Hero.

"Now... why would you terminate the Gemaxy Gems?" he inquired, bewildered of this occurence.

"You know... they aren't real, don't lie," Daron replied, arms crossed.

Zadoo stared at the boy in astonishment, but a bit calm as well. "Oh? So you've found out the truth it seems... well I can't display the genuine ones, should I? There's always villians from here to there, if the Gems were demolished, wouldn't the world go to chaos because the Jeremejevite of Big Bang is now free?"

"We have another way to awake the Jeremejevite of Big Bang, and you believing that this planet is safe. We have discovered the Gifted Souls. Not just that, but these two are half Doomed as well," notified Daron, his expression blank.

Now Zadoo was extremely gobsmacked. "Half Gifted, Half Doomed Souls!? Surely, you're joking? If it's true then, I'm afraid I have to arrest you and go find the _Real Gemaxy Gems_."

"Do you even know where they're?" queried Daron, as one of his eyebrows raised. "And what about the Guardians?"

Zadoo simply shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that I put the clues in _Treasure Chests_, which informs about the Gems whereabouts; and the Guardians have the same aura similar to the Gems as well. However, I could still arrest you, even that I'm not even a Police Officer."

"Too late... ," murmured Daron flatly. "Moreover, the _Squeak Squad_ could handle that. They're noctorious by their Treasure Hunting skills."

Furthermore, Smartie chanted these last words, that the full moon have glowed too luminously. And mostly everyone have to cover their eyes, or they'll be blind.

"_Subir, mi amino, como los Antiguos __dividirá en cuatro!_" shouted Smartie rhythmically, and in a Spanish accent.

Then Marx and Magolor screamed in utter agony, as the whole museum seemed to be rumbling and grumbling mightily, like a powerful earthquake. That many of the residents seem to lose their balance or be tumbling to the floor.

Then a gigantic Void have emerged in where the large, empty display have been. The Void used inhale, it was so overpowering, that it swallowed countless of beings into its inside. Many citizens have shrieked in horror, while they're being consumed by the Void.

As for Marx and Magolor, they were both unconscious. While Stout have released the two from his grip, and they both plummeted down to the floor. The Moonlight glimmered with attention at the two, strangely that the Void can't swallow them up.

As for Kirby and his friends, they're clutching the floor and each other, so they won't be sucked up from the Void.

Dreadfully, Knuckle Joe, Silica, Fumu, and Bun have loosed their grip and now being forcefully pulled the the Void's gravitational pull.

"NO!" Kirby hollered in horror.

The 4 responded back with a scream of dread and terror, as they both went inside of the Void. Jecra and Garlude have hollered as well, for their children who have now vanished from the face of Chasm Star.

Now he have loosed his grip, as he began to be pulled with such authority.

_"Is this... my end?"_ or so Kirby thought in the inside, but he was screaming fearfully on the outside; as he closed his eyes.

Some of his friends have screamed in horror, others stared at him woefully or with hopelessness, and a few turned away, closing their eyes.

Until... something flabbergasting had happened.

The Map that Crystal gave to him, was glowing red lustrously. Kirby opened his eyes, and gazed at the reddish, radiant, gleaming Map.

Strangely, there's nothing imprinted on the Map, but now he could faintly see something becoming drawn on it. A Castle, with a Sun on the left and a Moon on the right.

Then he felt some kind of aurora engulfing him, what he doesn't know is that he's encircled in red aura.

Moreover, he feels like if he's being dissolved, he guised at his hands and gasped that his hands are literally dissipating into tiny, clear liquid particles.

Not just that, but his friends are glowing and dissipating as well. The difference is, Penda's glowing red, so as Zadoo, but everyone else is glowing white.

When Kirby was going to be fully dissipated, he noticed the same crystal blue-glowing Butterfly fluttering towards him.

Following him, wanting to be with him, but why is this same blue Butterfly is trying follow him?

Why won't it just go somewhere else, like slurping nectar? Or hiding from it's predators?

Furthermore, in a flick of a second, he and the rest of the glowers have... well, _Teleported_.

Leaving the Museum... or the Planet, with a vast situation.

-End of Epilouge 5-

_**Now what happened to Kirby and Friends?**_

_**Did Marx and Magolor have awaken the Ultimate Threat?**_

_**Who are the Chasm Clique? And are the Chasm Clique and the Squeak Squad are both connected, somehow?**_

_**What happened to the Unlucky Victims? That have got sucked in the Void?**_

_**Where did the group Teleported to? Did they even Teleported to the same Place?**_

_**Did Escargoon and Queen Ripple have Teleported as well?**_

_**Why is this same Crystal Blue Butterfly following Kirby?**_

_**Why did Bun throwed a Strawberry Shortcake at Queen Ripple?**_

_**Why am I still questioning things?**_

_**And most important of all... what's happening to Ribbon?**_

_**And Finally, this is the End of the Epilouges (I think).**_

_**The Journey have barely started!**_

_**Chapter 1-1 of the Ruby of Stars will come in soon!**_

_**Keep reading folks! **_


End file.
